Un Assassin en casa
by P4NCH02798
Summary: Tras una serie de eventos, Lynn se ve envuelto en una pelea que parecia de pandilleros muy bien entrenados. Logra reconocer que una de esas personas era alguien que ya habia visto antes. Notas: En este universo, los Mile no existen ni tampoco Shaun ni Rebeca de la saga de videojuegos.
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche como cualquiera en la casa Loud solo con un pequeño detalle.  
-Papa te dijo hasta que hora se quedaría trabajando mama? -Pregunto Lori.

-No cariño, solo me dijo que su jefe le pidió que se quedara a hacer inventario con él y que no sabía a qué hora volvería. También me dijo que cenáramos y que no lo esperemos. - Explico Rita.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se escuchó la puerta abriéndose y el señor Loud entrando.

-¡Hola papi! - Exclamaron las gemelas en unísono, mientras que las mayores saludaron a su padre de una manera más serena.

Las menores Lana y Lola salieron a abrazar las piernas de su padre que mostraba una sonrisa pequeña, pero que se notaba en sus ojos que algo lo acomplejaba. Su esposa se dio cuenta de esto apenas entro a la casa, pero no quería decir nada pues sabía cómo reaccionarían todas sus hijas.

-Si ya terminaron de cenar, vallan a limpiarse y acostarse que mañana tienen escuela mis niñas. -dijo Lynn padre dirigiéndose a todas y a Lincoln.

Todas las hermanas de Lincoln subieron las escaleras en una forma que podría compararse a una estampida de elefantes con Lincoln subiendo al final de la fila. El también noto algo extraño en su padre y cuando estaba a la mitad del camino en la escalera volteo a ver a sus padres sentados en la mesa. No quiso hacer preguntas y fue a obedecer lo que su padre les dijo.

-Lynn, que paso. - Pregunto Rita con una cara de preocupación.

El señor Loud se quedó viendo los platos en la mesa por unos segundos sin decir nada para después dirigir su vista a su esposa y decir.

-Rita, casi muero hoy día-

Su esposa abrió los ojos con una cara de asombro quedando con la boca abierta.

-Pero como, que paso o que fue lo que viste. Lynn dime por favor, que paso. ¿Estás bien, te hicieron daño? –dijo exaltada y entre cortando su voz.

-Ya habíamos terminado el inventario de los artículos con mi jefe. Salimos juntos del edificio, pero me pidió que echará llave el cerrojo de la puerta mientras el subía a su auto para irse. Apenas terminé de echar llave la puerta, sentí algo frio en mi espalda y un aliento en mi cuello. Quede petrificado sin saber cómo reaccionar. Aquel hombre me dijo que o era la cartera, o la vida. Le suplique mientras aún estaba de espaldas. Me dijo que era mi última oportunidad y me dio la vuelta agarrándome del hombro. Vi que no era 1, sino 3 los hombres que me estaban robando. Volví a suplicar que no me hicieran nada para después recibir un fuerte golpe en el estómago dejándome sin aire y cayendo de rodillas. - Conto Lynn, tomando un descanso para tomar aire y continuar mientras veía a su esposa llevándose la mano a la boca.

-Sentí el frio metal en mi frente. Cerré los ojos para poder pensar en ustedes. No escuche el sonido de una bala, pero si la de algo cayendo, cuando abrí mis ojos, pude presenciar como un hombre encapuchado había matado al ratero que me estaba apuntando. Los otros dos sacaron sus cuchillos de sus bolsillos, pero este tipo los derribo con gran facilidad. Una vez ya ambos sujetos en el suelo, el encapuchado saco lo que parecían unos cuchillos de su muñeca para acabar con la vida de los asaltantes. Quede en shock, esperando a que también me matara a mí, pero no. No le pude ver su cara pues la capucha que portaba y la oscuridad lo evitaban, pero como dos luces blancas, pude distinguir sus ojos que me miraban fijamente. No intercambiamos ni una palabra, aunque yo le quise decir gracias, pero mi cerebro no pudo reaccionar. Después de esos segundos que parecieron días el encapuchado empezó a trepar la pared agarrándose de lo que podía para desaparecer. Me quede un par de segundos más en el suelo viendo a esos hombres desangrándose para después levantarme y tomar un taxi a unas cuadras de la oficina. – Concluyendo la historia que parecía sacada de alguna película de súper héroes.

Su esposa, aun anonadada por el relato que su marido le acababa de contar, se quedó viendo al vacío sin decir una palabra. Tras unos segundos, levanto la mirada para ver a su esposo que aún tenía la mirada puesta en ella para decirle.

-Lynn, te juro que si esto es algún tipo de broma yo…-

-Lo que te digo es la pura verdad Rita, no podría jugar con algo así. -Le dijo Lynn cortando a su esposa.

Rita aún estaba procesando todo, viendo de reojo a su esposo.

-Querida, lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir, mañana será un nuevo día y con el tiempo todo este asunto habrá quedado en el pasado como una mala anécdota. Por favor, no les digas nada a las chicas ni a Lincoln. - Dijo Lynn levantándose de la mesa.

-Por supuesto que no diré nada, no te preocupes por eso. Lo que si me preocupa es que no cenes algo. – Respondió Rita mientras le agarraba el brazo a su esposo.

-Con todo lo ocurrido, no tengo ganas de nada más que tumbarme en la cama y dormir. -

-Bueno, solo te pido que me ayudes con los platos para no dejar la mesa todo sucia. Si la dejamos así, las niñas podrían sospechar algo. -Rita comenzó a levantar los platos mientras le decía esto a Lynn.

Tras recoger todos los platos y lavarlos, apagaron las luces de la planta baja para después entrar a su habitación y acostarse. Al día siguiente Lynn recibió una llamada de su oficina diciéndole que debía acudir con gran urgencia a su oficina pues se habían encontrado tres personas muertas en la entrada del edificio. Después de dar las declaraciones necesarias podría volver a su hogar pues el edificio entero quedaría cerrado para no estorbar las investigaciones policiales por el resto del día. Al llegar al lugar, Lynn dio una declaración falsa, pues nadie le creería que un hombre encapuchado que apareció de la nada le salvo la vida y mucho menos que él había sido el que mato a aquellos delincuentes. Se limitó a decir que el cerro la oficina con total normalidad sin notar nada extraño y después se fue a su residencia. Tras algunas otras preguntas sin relevancia, se subió devuelta en Vanzilla y volvió a su casa. Estaba completamente vacía pues todas sus hijas estaban en la escuela y su esposa en el trabajo. Aprovechando aquel silencio que solo escuchaba una vez cada mucho tiempo, se sentó en el sofá de su sala de estar y reflexiono, que fue lo que realmente había pasado la noche anterior, que cosa era aquel hombre que le salvo la vida, pero que al mismo tiempo fue capaz de matar a tres hombres armados con tanta facilidad para después trepar la pared agarrándose de dios sabrá donde y desparecer en el techo de la casa aledaña que era mucho más baja que el edificio donde trabajaba él y por ende, más rápido de escalar hasta arriba. Tras unos minutos de tratar de buscarle algún sentido lógico al asunto, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo atrás y no preocuparse más por el asunto, tal como se lo había dicho a su esposa la noche anterior.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya un par de semanas habían pasado desde aquella noche en la que el señor Loud había sentido el miedo absoluto para después ser salvado por un encapuchado misterioso. Ya lo había superado y dejado atrás como una mala anécdota para contar a sus hijas dentro de unos años. Los únicos que sabían sobre esto eran él y Rita pues sabían que contarles a las niñas o a Lincoln mismo sería una mala idea pues seguramente tendrían miedo. Miedo al pueblo en donde habían nacido y donde todas crecieron. Era cierto que Royal Woods era un lugar seguro, pero las pandillas, drogas y delincuencia en general habían afectado hasta los pueblos más pequeños y no era de sorprenderse que Royal Woods, que no era el pueblo más pequeño precisamente, se viera afectado por todo esto. Fue por todo esto que decidieron guardar este secreto entre ellos dos solamente. Lo único a lo que atinaron a decirles a sus hijas fue que tuvieran cuidado en las calles. Esto era algo que les decían siempre, pero ahora tenía mucho más significado. Ahora les costaba más dejar salir a todas en la noche, pero tampoco podían esclavizar a sus hijas pues temían levantar sospechas.

Era un día como cualquiera. Las Loud fueron a las secundaria y primaria respectivamente y los padres a trabajar. Lynn se dirigió a su oficina con total normalidad, sin miedo alguno. Pero, aun después de tanto decirse a si mismo que no temiera, quedaba aquella sensación de que algo no iría bien ese día. Como un presentimiento. Un presentimiento que afectaba tanto a su mente como a su corazón. Pero decidió seguir adelante con su día, esperando lo peor.

Las primeras horas de trabajo pasaron sin problema. No pareciera que fuese a haber algún evento negativo ese día. Esto fue algo que lo tranquilizo profundamente. Llego la una y media de la tarde. Era hora de almorzar. Lynn se preparaba para sacar el tapper donde tenía su comida, pero su jefe lo interrumpió.

-Loud, necesito pedirte un favor de suma importancia-Le dijo su jefe en un tono un tanto alzado y con aires de ser Dios.

-Dígame señor-

-Es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y logre hacer que algunos de los técnicos de la empresa le construyeran una computadora profesional. Necesito que la lleves a mi casa para que mi esposa se la entregue a mi pequeño. Sé que es tu hora de almuerzo, pero te daré una pequeña propina por hacerme este favor y podrás salir temprano hoy. -Dijo con un tono de voz más calmado.

Lynn no necesitaba el dinero pues era capaz de sostener a su numerosa familia, pero unos dólares extra nunca caían mal además de unas horas libres.

-Claro, solo deme la dirección de su casa y lo llevo en mi auto-Dijo Lynn llevándose unos bocados de comida a su boca.

Escribió la dirección en un bloc y se montó en Vanzilla con la mega PC Gamer para el hijo de su jefe.

Tras unos minutos en el trafico estaba a unas cuantas varias cuadras del domicilio. Quiso tomar un atajo, pero como si el destino lo pusiera a él en las peores situaciones, se topó con que la calle por donde quería pasar estaba. Ahora solo quedaba una forma de llegar al domicilio y era pasar por un barrio que se sabía era donde varios criminales se juntaban. Estuvo a instantes de dar media vuelta, inventar cualquier cosa. Pero no. Quiso perder el miedo. Algo raro de él considerando que le tenía miedo a muchas cosas. Presiono el acelerador y paso por aquellas cuadras. A él lo que más miedo le daba era el que su querida vagoneta se detuviera en media calle y vuelva a arrancar. Pero no, para su suerte no fue así. Llego a la casa de su jefe y dejo la PC. Aún tenía que volver a pasar por aquel barrio para volver a su oficina. Paso. Como si el universo le estuviese jugando una broma de mal gusto, como si la ley de Murphy se pusiera en acción, Vanzilla se detuvo. Decidió que lo mejor era moverse rápido. Bajo del automóvil y se puso a empujar con todos los nervios del mundo.

Y había avanzado una cuadra y media. Se tomó un pequeño descanso. En aquella calle tan desolada, tan vacía, silenciosa, uno podía fácilmente el sonido que hacia el corazón. Él sabía que había algo muy cerca de él. Algo que trataba de evitar escuchar, pero no podía. No era muy lejos de donde provenían aquellos quejidos de dolor, aquellos sonidos de golpes. Esos ruidos a lo sumo venían de una o dos cuadras. Lynn se armó de valor, y prefirió ir a ver si podía ayudar a alguien antes que saber que dejo morir a alguien a quien pudo haber ayudado. Se detuvo a pensar en qué dirección venían aquellos ruidos. Tomo su izquierda. Cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Con cada paso que daba su corazón latía mas rápido. Llego a lo que parecía ser el patio trasero de un hogar, pero en vez de estar tras la casa, estaba al lado. Una casa deprimente, casi que en ruinas. El césped seco y lo que parecía alguna vez fue un árbol. Se asomó de reojo a ver que estaba pasando pues llego a escuchar el sonido del metal chocando con otro. Vio lo que menos se hubiese esperado. Cuatro hombres, unos peleando contra tres, o al menos eso pudo deducir pues 3 atacaban a uno solamente. Su corazón casi se detuvo pues pudo notar una constante. Los cuatro hombres llevaban una capucha y pareciera que estuviesen peleando con unas cuchillas que les salían de las muñecas. Para más dolor de estómago, el hombre que se defendía de los otros 3, era él. El mismo que lo salvo aquella noche. Lo reconoció no tanto por su ropa pues estaba manchada en sangre. Lo reconoció porque por una milésima de segundo se vieron a los ojos. Era el. Tenía que ser él. Estaba siendo atacado por aquellos hombres, pero él no podía hacer nada para ayudar pues sabía muy bien que no sería más que una molestia y en vez de ayudar solo perjudicaría. Solo podía quedarse ahí, observando. El encapuchado que le salvo la vida a pesar de estar bastante mal herido peleaba como un guerrero. Ahora a la luz del día pudo distinguir su rostro un poco más y podía ver la sangre que le brotaba del labio. Tras unos instantes de pelea, logro matar a uno de sus atacantes. Vio cómo su cuerpo cayó al suelo como si de un fiambre se trataba. Este cuerpo estaba mucho más ensangrentado que su salvador. Le empezó a sangrar del cuello pues fue donde le clavo su cuchillo. Solo quedaban dos y se notaba como todos estaban cansados. Los 3 se movían con una gran agilidad, tanto al defenderse como al atacar. Casi como se de una película se tratará. Lynn lograba distinguir un nombre, uno que los dos atacantes le decían al que le salvo aquella noche. Ismael. Ahora sabía que aquel que le salvo la vida aquella noche se llamaba Ismael. Los dos atacantes se separaron por un momento de Ismael, se vieron a los ojos mutuamente y asintieron. Sacaron un par de pistolas con silenciador. Ismael no pareció impórtale, pero Lynn no podía ver aquello sin hacer algo. Era claro que Ismael estaba mal herido. No tanto como los otros dos, pero si lo suficiente como para no poder aguantar mucho más. Talvez los atacantes sabían que no podían ganarle con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Talvez estaban demasiado cansados para seguir luchando y por eso decidieron usar armas de fuego. Lynn no podía ver aquello sin hacer nada. Su instinto fue el tomar una piedra y arrojarla a alguno de los tipos para causar algún tipo de distracción. Su mala puntería y falta de agilidad física solo logro que la piedra cayera a los pies de los pistoleros. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver qué era lo que pasaba. En el instante en el que vieron a Lynn le apuntaron. Otra vez en aquella situación. El solo cerro los ojos esperando a que pase lo mejor. Solo oyo otro cuerpo cayendo al suelo, un disparo y como si una navaja penetrara carne. Al abrir los ojos vio a Ismael todavía encapuchado y a ambos hombres en el suelo. Tras unos segundos de intercambiar miradas Ismael soltó un grito de dolor. Cayo al suelo agarrándose la pierna y Lynn fue a ver qué fue lo que paso. Aquel disparo había impactado la pierna y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Vete, esta no es tu guerra-Solo pudo decir el asesino que yacía en el suelo.

-No puedo dejarte aquí, debo llevarte a un hospital. Llamare una ambulancia. - Exclamo Lynn con una voz de mucha preocupación.

-Déjame morir, pero no me lleves a un hospital. Sera peor. Pase lo que pase, no hospitales-Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer inconsciente en el piso.

Lynn no podía dejarlo tirado como si fuera un perro. Ni siquiera un animal merecía ser dejado en aquellas condiciones. Sin decir nada logro sostener al hombre en sus hombros y llevarlo a Vanzilla. Vio detrás suyo y vio una mochila tirada en el piso. Dejo al hombre desangrándose en el auto y fue por aquella mochila. Como si el universo hubiese planeado todo, la vagoneta encendió a la primera y arranco sin problema. Con voz nerviosa llamo a Rita para preguntar si Lisa ya había vuelto de su exposición en la universidad. Rita le afirmo que ya había vuelto hace un rato.

-Rita, dile a Lisa que se prepare. Vamos a necesitar de su asistencia médica. – Colgó la llamada y solo tenía en mente, llegar a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

-Rita, dile a Lisa que se prepare. Vamos a necesitar su asistencia médica. -

Eso fue lo último que escucho Rita antes de que Lynn colgara. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso a su esposo.

-LISA, VEN RAPIDO PORFAVOR. -

-En que puedo ayudar madre. Estaba en medio de…-

-Lisa, no sé qué quiere tu padre, pero me dijo que te prepares. –

-A que te refieres? -

-No lo sé. Solo me dijo que íbamos a necesitar de tu asistencia médica. -

Madre e hija se miraron confundidas por unos segundos. Lisa saliendo de su trance salió disparada hacia su cuarto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sus padres le tenían prohibido cualquier tipo de experimentación con sus hermanas, pero por primera vez iba a poder poner en practica todo su conocimiento medico en alguien sin ser reprochada y con total permiso de sus progenitores. A pesar de que ella siempre ignoraba todo tipo de sentimiento humano, tenía la sonrisa más grande que alguien pudiese tener. Sentía como si Navidad hubiese llegado antes.

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar, Rita estaba sentada en el sillón con sus manos masajeando su cuello para tratar de relajarse, pero era en vano. Con todo lo que había pasado antes, temía lo peor. Temía que a su esposo le pudiera haber pasado algo. Lo más raro de todo el asunto era por qué pidió que Lisa hiciera de doctora en vez de ir al hospital. Que era lo que estaba pasando. Pasaron solo unos 5 minutos que parecieron meses debido al estrés. Lynn abrió la puerta de su residencia con un hombre completamente ensangrentado apoyándose en él. Rita aguanto las ganas de gritar para no llamar la atención de todo el vecindario, cosa que en realidad no habría importado pues todos los vecinos estaban ya acostumbrados a todo el caos y ruido que salía de aquella casa.

-Donde esta Lisa-Eso fue lo primero que salió de su boca antes de siquiera explicar quién era aquel hombre y todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Abajo en el sótano padre. -Grito lisa. Se notaba en su voz un gran entusiasmo.

Lynn llevo a Ismael hasta la cocina y lentamente bajaron las escaleras que conectaban el sótano con la cocina.

-Que fue lo que le paso a este hombre? -Pregunto Lisa con un tono entre seriedad y curiosidad.

-Fue atacado por varios hombres recibiendo muchos cortes, golpes y un disparo en la pierna. -

-QUEEEE. Lynn por el amor de dios que está pasando-Rita tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para mantenerse en pie y no caer.

-Salgan, yo lo manejo desde aquí. No parece ser nada complicado. - Lisa se empezó a colocar material de hospital como guantes, barbijo y saco una caja con varios instrumentos quirúrgicos.

Lynn recostó a Ismael en aquella camilla y acto seguido dejo al encapuchado con su hija. Tuvo que tomar del brazo a Rita pues las piernas de ella no parecían responderle.

Una vez ya arriba, Lynn fue corriendo a su cuarto pues necesitaba con urgencia cambiarse la ropa que traía puesta, cubierta completamente de manchas de sangre.

-Lynn, exige una explicación en este instante. Como es posible que traigas a un hombre que no conoces lleno de heridas a la casa, así como así-

Rita estaba exaltada. Y como no estarlo si no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-Si lo conozco. El hombre que esta abajo se llama Ismael, creo. Y es el mismo hombre que me salvo la vida aquella noche. -

Rita cambio su cara de preocupación a una más seria.

-Lynn, estas seguro de lo que dices? ¿Cómo es posible si me contaste que no le viste la cara? -

-Sí, no le vi la cara, pero sus ojos. Son los mismo que vi aquella noche. Estoy seguro de eso. -

Rita estaba apunto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por el golpe en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Padre, la próxima vez, trata de darme un reto de verdad. Lo único complicado fue que aquel hombre abajo no le hacía efecto la anestesia. Dude en si aplicarle más pues eso implicaría peligrar su vida. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que alguien fuera tan fuerte como para que una dosis normal de anestesia no le hiciese efecto. Ni siquiera quitarle la bala en su pierna fue complicado-Dijo Lisa, mientras se quitaba todo el instrumento medico usado.

\- ¿Ya hablaremos de como tienes anestesia Lisa, pero dime, se pondrá bien, está dormido? -Pregunto Lynn mientras terminaba de ponerse su característico sweater verde.

-Sí, esta sedado. Considerando su fuerza, me imagino que la anestesia no durara mucho tiempo-

-Solo necesito un poco de tiempo. Te lo agradezco Lisa. Terminaste tu jornada-

Lisa salió del cuarto murmurando algo que Lynn no pudo entender. Se dio la vuelta para ver a su esposa sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida.

-Rita, aun conservas las esposas que tenías cuando eras policía de tránsito? Voy a necesitarlas-

Rita apunto a una caja en el closet donde deberían estar las esposas.

-Qué piensas hacer Lynn? -

-Solo-Lynn se detuvo para pensar sus palabras pues no quería asustar más a Rita. No más de lo que ya estaba

-Solo necesito asegurarme de que no escape, pues necesito que me responda unas cosas-

Una vez encontradas las esposas, se dirigió al sótano donde estaba Ismael recostado en una camilla improvisada por lisa. Decirle camilla era un insulto. Solo era una cama plegable con una almohada. Lynn solo se fijó en que tubo podría esposarlo. Uno que fuera lo suficientemente delgado como para que pase la esposa. No le quedo otra más que esposarlo a la pata de la camilla de ambas manos y esperar a que despertara. Al agarrar sus muñecas, noto unos artefactos sumamente extraños. Eran unas cuchillas retraídas en una especie de caja con un símbolo triangular. Lynn no podría describirlas pues todo le parecía tan extraño. A pesar de todo, logro quitarle aquellos artefactos que estaban sujetos a las muñecas de Ismael por tiras scratch. También busco si no tenía algún otro tipo de arma en él. Solo unas cuchillas y un cartucho de balas en el bolsillo de su jean que había quedado destruido pues Lisa le hizo un corte en el pantalón para poder quitarle la bala. Estaba completamente desnudo de la cintura para arriba, con solo una cadena con 2 ying yang. Uno entero, y otro partido en 2. Se detuvo a contar las cicatrices que tenía en su pecho. Por lo menos unas 5 y sin contar las que no se ven. Se notaba que era un hombre alto, de por lo menos 1.90 de estatura. No era alguien con abdominales o brazos definidos, pero si se notaba que era alguien con una gran capacidad física tanto en agilidad y fuerza. Su rostro dejaba ver que tenía unos 30 y tantos años. Su cabello era largo. Le llegaba hasta los hombros. Y su rasgo más notorio en el rostro. Una cicatriz que cruzaba desde la parte inferior de su parpado izquierdo interior hasta lo más alto de su ceja. También tenía una barba que se notaba hace ya varias semanas no se afeitaba. Podría fácilmente hacerse pasar por un vagabundo. Lynn que aun tenia aquellas cuchillas en sus manos, las puso encima de la lavadora para que no hubiera forma en la que Ismael pudiese alcanzarlas. Tras esto, saco un banquillo de una caja para sentarse para ver el momento en el que su "invitado "se levantara.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos de espera. Lynn no desprendió la mirada en ningún momento. Ismael empezó a emitir unos gemidos de dolor a la vez que abría sus ojos lentamente. Trato de agarrarse la cabeza con la mano, pero la tenía esposada. En cuestión de segundos paso de ser un hombre que recién se levantaba de haber recibido una gran dosis de anestesia a alguien completamente atento a todo lo que estaba pasando, pero aun desconcertado de donde estaba.

-Quien eres y donde estoy templario-Exclamo Ismael tratando de agarrar a Lynn sin éxito.

-Templario? No, me llamo Lynn, el hombre al que salvaste hace ya unas semanas, y el hombre que te salvo hoy día de aquellos hombres en aquel barrio peligroso-

Ismael, aun confundido por donde estaba, se acordaba de quien era Lynn.

-Claro, como olvidarte. Ahora me acuerdo de todo-

¿Echando un vistazo a su entorno, pregunto-Dónde estoy? -

-En mi casa. En el sótano para ser más preciso. Te traje aquí para que mi hija te curara. Ismael verdad? -

-Como sabes mi nombre? -

-Lo escuché durante aquella pelea donde te encontré. Esa es la razón que te tengo esposado. Tú, amigo mío, vas a decirme quien eres, como terminaste así y el porqué. Es obvio que no eres alguien muy común que digamos y la verdad temo que al traerte aquí mi familia esté en riesgo de algo. Y te lo voy advirtiendo, no pienso dejarte en ningún momento hasta que me digas todo. -

Ismael cambio su mirada al techo. Se quedó en silencio un par de segundos. Tras esos segundos que se hicieron muy largos, contesto.

-En estos momentos sé que te estas cagando del miedo, puedo sentirlo. No tienes por qué preocuparte. No pienso hacerte nada-

Lo que decía era cierto. Lynn estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no mostrar el miedo que realmente sentía en aquel momento. Pero saco las fuerzas para poder decir.

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta. Quien eres y porque estabas peleando a muerte con aquellos hombres-

Ismael cambio su cara a una pensativa. Volvió a mirar el techo.

-Aparta la hoja de la carne del inocente, ocúltate a simple vista y no comprometas a la hermanad. Ya no hay hermandad. No hay credo-Dijo Ismael viendo el techo y en español. Lynn obviamente no entendía ni una palabra de lo que escucho, pero permaneció en silencio esperando a que digiera algo que si pudiera entender.

Ya hablando en ingles de nuevo.

-Mi nombre es Ismael Vásquez, nacido en Bolivia el 2 de julio de 1987. El día que cumplí 18 años perdí a mis padres y hermano. Viví por un año en la casa de algunos amigos que me apoyaron. No es que me faltara el dinero pues me dejaron una pequeña fortuna. Estudie para sacar una beca universitaria y junto con 2 amigos logramos llegar aquí, Michigan, EEUU. A los pocos días de llegar, salimos a festejar en la noche. Ambos de mis amigos fueron asesinados por un ladrón que les disparo. Antes de que me disparara, un hombre que cayó del cielo mato a aquel delincuente que cayó muerto ante mis pies. Ese hombre, portaba una capucha que evitaba que le viera la cara, pero logre distinguir sus ojos. Algo parecido a lo que te paso a ti y a mi esa noche que nos conocimos. Tras eso la policía me interrogo. Era obvio que no me creerían que un hombre salió del cielo, así que cambie la historia de forma que el cuchillazo hubiese salido de un tipo que salió del mismo callejón que aquel hombre que mató a mis amigos. Tras eso, por estar involucrado en algo así, me quitaron la beca para estudiar, pero aun podía quedarme aquí para estudiar pagando si es que yo lo deseaba. Estaba a la deriva. Tenía una buena cantidad de dinero, sí, pero no me alcanzaría para nada. Pensé en que hacer, pero no se me ocurrió nada por varios días. No fue hasta que una noche un hombre encapuchado, el mismo que me salvo días antes, entro en la habitación de hotel de mala muerte donde estaba alojado. No me asuste. En realidad, no me importaba si me venía a matar. Ya lo había perdido todo. No tenía familia o amigos a los que acudir. Pero no, en cambio me ofreció una oportunidad de poder servir al bien y hacer algo bueno por el mundo. Tras muchos eventos me mostro la verdad, la verdad de este mundo-

Lynn escucho todo el relato de Ismael, mirándolo con una mirada de pena por todo lo que había pasado.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que has tenido que pasar en la vida-

-Gracias, pero no es necesario. Sé que aun te preguntas el que soy, pero para eso, necesito que me liberes solo una mano y me pases la mochila con la que vine-

Lynn fue a recoger la mochila del auto. Antes de entrar a su casa la abrió para ver que no tuvieses nada peligroso. Solo vio un balón pequeño hecho de metal que brillaba con unos símbolos raros en él, y al lado, una caja de madera. No sabía el porqué, talvez era la curiosidad lo que lo impulso, o talvez era que de alguna forma confiaba en Ismael. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entro de nuevo a la casa ignorando a Rita que estaba en el sillón del living. Al bajar, le pregunto a Ismael.

-Que es lo que necesitas y para qué? -

-Tu solo dame la esfera y quítame la esposa de una mano. De esta forma amigo mío, prometo mostrarte, la verdad del mundo en que vives. Solo confía en mí. -


	4. Chapter 4

Ismael ya había despertado de la anestesia que Lisa le había administrado para curar sus heridas. Ya le había contado a Lynn su pasado y de cómo llego a los estados unidos, pero aún quedaba la pregunta de quién era realmente, duda que, tras mucho pensar, Ismael decidió responder.  
-Para responderte el que soy, necesito que confíes en mí y me pases mi mochila. Lo que traigo ahí podrá responder no solo lo que me preguntas, sino toda duda que alguna vez te hubieses hecho. -

Lynn aun con duda, decidió pasarle la mochila. Tras liberarle una mano para que pudiera manipular sea lo que sea aquella esfera, le alcanzo la mochila e Ismael procedió a sacar aquel artefacto tan extraño.

-Que se supone que es eso? -Pregunto Lynn con una gran cara de duda en él.

-La verdad amigo mío, la verdad-

Un haz de luz se dispersó por todo el sótano, mientras que Lynn temeroso cerro los ojos para que la luz dorada que emitía aquel artefacto no lo cegara. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, vio proyectadas en el aire cientos de imágenes. Parecía algún acto de magia, pero no, todo era tan real. Símbolos volaban por todos lados y él no podía descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Este amigo mío, es un fruto del edén-

-Fruto del edén? ¿No es eso lo que comieron Adán y Eva según la biblia y después fueron expulsados del paraíso donde vivían? -

-Eso es lo que cuenta la biblia, pero esto es la verdad. -

Ismael estrujo el fruto, y los símbolos cambiaron a una imagen, un video, como si de un proyector se tratara. Una pareja apareció, Adán y Eva, escapando con algo parecido al fruto que Ismael tenía en sus manos. Cientos de imágenes se incrustaron en la mente de Lynn en cuestión de segundos. Vio a seres tan extraños, humanos con líneas doradas en sus cuerpos, edificios gigantes, seres que parecían dioses controlando estos frutos, civilizaciones tan avanzadas que parecían sacadas de alguna película futurista. Ismael se dio cuenta que Lynn no entendía nada, y que tenía que ir despacio para poder explicarle todo.

-Lo que acabas de ver, es lo que paso antes que nosotros llegáramos, miles de millones de años atrás, unos seres a los que llamamos precursores nos crearon y controlaron para que les sirvamos. Pero, una tormenta solar ataco a la tierra, destruyendo todo. Esos humanos que viste, los que sobrevivieron tras la catástrofe, hicieron las paces con los precursores y empezaron a repoblar la tierra. De ahí, vinimos nosotros. Todos los seres humanos venimos de ahí, de esa mezcla humana precursora. Y ahora, recién puedo mostrarte, lo que soy realmente-

Volvió a estrujar el fruto, e imágenes de diferentes épocas históricas comenzaron a incruste de nuevo en la mente de Lynn. Desde Egipto durante cleopatra hasta las cruzadas, pasando por el renacimiento, la inquisición y la caída de la dinastía Ming, atravesando por la época dorada de los piratas, los esclavos negros y los Maroons, la guerra de los 7 años, la revolución americana, la revolución francesa, la guerra del imperio sikh, la revolución industrial y el octubre rojo en Rusia. Tantos siglos de historia introducidos en cuestión de segundos en su cabeza y todas con una constante, la aparición de hombres y mujeres con capuchas y hombres que portaban cruces. Ismael de nuevo vio conveniente que era mejor parar y explicarle todo lo que había visto. Tras unos segundos en los que Lynn se recuperó, Ismael bajo el fruto y toda esa luz que emitía desapareció. Lynn de rodillas no podía creer lo que había visto. Pasaron unos minutos para que se recuperara y pudiera tomar asiento.

-Asesinos y templarios. Hemos estado en guerra desde, bueno, siempre. Tanto assassins como templarios teníamos un mismo objetivo en el mundo. El de la paz. Por desgracia, la guerra empezó cuando los templarios creyeron que la mejor forma de obtener la paz era y es mediante el orden, mientras que nosotros los assassins creemos en la libertad. Los templarios buscan los artefactos del edén a lo largo del mundo para poder controlar a la humanidad y mediante eso, traer supuesta paz al mundo. Estoy seguro que alguna vez has escuchado de abstergo, verdad? Pues bien, los templarios controlan abstergo. Tienen poder en todo el mundo. Los assassins nos hemos mantenidos ocultos, protegiendo a la humanidad de que los templarios obtengan el control de todo. Aquellos hombres que viste, son sino los assassins más relevantes de la historia, los que más repercusión han tenido en nuestro mundo. Ellos luchar contra los templarios para evitar que nos controlen. Los assassins en más de una ocasión estuvimos al borde de la extinción. Por desgracia, llegamos a esas situaciones por nuestras propias acciones. Altaír fue expulsado de la orden que el salvo tras matar a su mentor corrupto. Muchas décadas después volvió y Masyaf a retomar la orden que el recreo. Aquiles entreno al asesino de assassins, Shay Patrick Cormac, mismo que se volvió templario tras ver que la orden en la que él vivía se había vuelto corrupta y no le importaba matar inocentes. Y ahora, lo mismo me paso a mí y a mi orden. Lo que paso en Masyaf tras las cruzadas, aquí en estados unidos poco antes de la guerra de los 7 años o lo que pudo haber pasado en Paris durante su revolución, está pasando ahora con la que era mi hermandad. -

-Un momento, por favor, solo un momento- Dijo Lynn aun jadeando tras una experiencia tan única y aterradora a la vez.

-Me estás diciendo que todo lo que se es una mentira? ¿No hay un dios, pero si unos seres místicos y que de su mezcla de seres humanos que ellos crearon estamos todos aquí? ¿Y ahora me dices que a lo largo de la historia dos bandos han estado en guerra por el poder de estos objetos que dejaron estos precursores? -

-Sí, se podría decir que si-dijo el assassin con una pequeña sarcástica en su rostro

Tras masajear sus cienes, Lynn le pidió que continuara.

-Las hermandades en cada país donde se encuentran los assassins tienen a una o más personas llamadas mentores que son los que controlan a sus respectivas hermandades. Ahora, países tan grandes geográficamente como EEUU o Rusia, no pueden ser manejados por una sola persona, así que, desde hace unos años, se decidió dividir a estos países en 4 hermandades, la del noroeste, noreste, sudeste y sudoeste. Esto quiere decir que en estos países hay por lo menos 4 mentores principales y sus consejeros por llamarlos de algún modo. La hermandad de la que vengo es la del noreste, pero no estábamos ubicados aquí en Michigan, sino en Ohio. Ahora, este fruto del edén y la caja dentro de mi mochila estaban en poder de la que era mi hermandad pues nosotros somos los que los habían encontrado. -

Ismael tuvo que detenerse un momento pues sentía que quebraría en llanto, al recordar la razón por la que estaba en tan precaria situación, la razón por la que tuvo que matar a aquellos que alguna vez llamo hermanos.

-Mi mentor, era un buen hombre. Se llamaba William Clinton. Padre de un gran assassin con un gran linaje. Por desgracia, aquel muchacho cayó en manos de abstergo, y pues, no vivió para contarlo. Después, esta Frederick Philips, alguien que era mi hermano. Siempre fue el más violento de los dos. Y Siempre soñó con tener más y más poder. Siempre quiso ser el que tuviera más influencia en la orden. Fue subiendo de rango hasta alcanzar el mismo rango que yo. El…-

No pudo aguantar más y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Era algo tan lamentable e incómodo. Ver a alguien capaz de acabar con 3 hombres él solo, verlo alguien tan fuerte físicamente, capaz de resistir una dosis de anestesia, y ahora verlo quebrarse por un recuerdo. Ismael se secó las lágrimas para continuar.

-La hermandad encontró la localización de este fruto en una instalación de abstergo en Ohio. No debería haber sido nada complejo. No era una instalación fundamental como la de Chicago o la de Roma, pero por alguna razón mandaron el fruto ahí. William decidió ir el en persona y recuperar el fruto para la hermandad. Debido a mis recientes logros, decidió llevarme junto a otros 2 hermanos. No quiso llevar a Fred porque sabía que a pesar del rango que había alcanzado, podía comprometer la misión debido a su carácter. Fred estaba furioso, pero ese era el deseo de nuestro mentor. Salimos con una meta en mente. Morir de ser necesario, pero llevando el fruto a casa. Conocíamos el lugar y la sala donde estaba el fruto. Entramos sin problema alguno. Los guardias de Abstergo no representaban problema alguno para nosotros y llegar a ese cuarto fue fácil. Pero una vez ya adentro, cortaron la electricidad, cosa que no era un problema para nosotros, pero…William no vio al francotirador. Por lo menos estoy tranquilo de que no sufrió. Un disparo certero a la cabeza. Cayo a mis pies y el fruto en su mano con unas gotas de sangre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quede inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. Las luces volvieron. Mis hermanos y yo tratamos de huir con el fruto. Ambos fueron alcanzados por el francotirador. Estos artefactos están hechos de un metal precursor, aprueba de todo, obvio también de balas. Tuve mucha suerte de que la bala que me iba a dar rebotara en el fruto hacia el franco. Logre escapar, pero al salir del edificio alguien sayo desde arriba para tratar de matarme. Logre evitar que su hoja me perforara la garganta. Logre darme vuelta para matar al que pensaba era un templario. Pero no. No podía creerlo. Era Fred. Mi hermano. Lo vi directo a los ojos y el a mí. No podía creerlo. ¿Sería que él era un templario, un traidor, un infiltrado? Hasta el día de hoy no lo sé, pero si estoy seguro de que él tenía todo planeado. Por la confusión no pude ver el golpe que me encesto en la mandíbula y caí inconsciente en el pavimento. Cuando desperté estaba en casa, pero en una celda. Él estaba ahí esperando a que despierte. Tenía el fruto en su mano. Al girar la cabeza hacia un costado logro ver a los ayudantes y confidentes de William hablando entre sí. Resulta que ellos creían que yo era el traidor, que yo le había contado mi plan para matar a William a Fred y que él me detuvo y recupero el fruto para los Assassins. Les hizo creer que yo era el malo de la película-

-Para no hacer la historia más larga, unos hermanos que sabían que yo era inocente crearon una revuelta en donde yo escape de esa la celda, recupere el fruto y escape. Esos hermanos murieron en el revuelo, asesinados por sus propios maestros y hermanos que ahora son presas de la mentira de Fred. Escape por muchos días. Dormía un par de horas en la calle como un vagabundo comiendo casi nada. Seguí escapando por muchos días entrando en los vagones de los trenes como si de una película se tratara. Acaba en Michigan tras varios días. Unas semanas después, henos aquí. –

Lynn podía creer con todo derecho que lo que Ismael decía era algo sacado del sueño más salvaje que una droga pudiera hacer. Pero ese artefacto, aquel fruto no era producto de una droga. Por más que le costara creer, sentía que el asesino no mentía.

-La noche que te salve fue en realidad la más calmada que tuve desde que estoy en este estado. - Pronuncio Ismael cortando los pensamientos de Lynn.

-Si a eso le llamas tranquilo entonces no me quiero imaginar cómo fueron las otras. -

Una sarcástica risa salió de Ismael antes de decir.

-Aparta la hoja de la carne de los inocentes. Ocúltate a simple vista. No comprometas a la hermandad. Esos son los principios del credo de la orden de los asesinos. Acabo de romper la tercera regla al contarte de nuestra existencia. Pero la verdad es que no ya no existe una hermandad. Una hermandad corrompida por mentiras es lo único que queda. Las otras 3 hermandades están al tanto de todo y seguramente ya empezaron su cacería por mí. Una vez más, estoy solo. -

De nuevo unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, pero las limpio para preguntarle a Lynn.

-Ahora sabes la verdad de todo. Por favor, cumple con tu palabra y suéltame para poder irme y no causar más molestias. -

Lynn sin pensarlo ni mediar una palabra le quito la esposa a Ismael. Acto seguido este quiso ponerse de pie, pero un punzante dolor en su pierna se lo impedía. Un grito de dolor salió de Ismael mientras caía al piso de rodillas.

-Claro, te dieron un disparo en la pierna. LISA, RAPIDO, VEN-

Lisa hizo una aparición repentina sin tener que envidiar nada a las de Lucy.

-La bala que te extraje perforo tu musculo, dejando un hueco que difícilmente curara. Siento que, por el resto de su vida, estará destinado a usar una muleta o un bastón. -

Ismael miraba incrédulo al piso. No podía creerlo. Una desgracia más. Los Assassins estaban siempre en constante movimiento escalando edificios o corriendo por los tejados. Ahora él estaba destinado a un bastón como lo estuvo Aquiles hasta el final de su vida.

-Padre, creo que tenemos uno en el ático. Ve a traerlo mientras que yo suministro un relajante que aliviara el dolor al menos momentáneamente. -

Lynn salió disparado al ático sin darse cuenta de que Rita había estado escuchando y viendo todo discretamente desde arriba. Lo agarro de los hombros para darle una bofetada encajada en toda la mejilla. Lynn no pudo reaccionar ni decir nada. Solo se quedó viendo a Rita asustado mientras ella escupió…

-Lynn, que demonios fue todo eso? ¿Porque hay un hombre maniático y drogadicto en la casa que viene a contarnos historias de dioses que no son dioses, asesinos en serie y conspiraciones? -

-No viste lo que hizo con aquel objeto ese. Rita, miles de imágenes se incrustaron aquí en mi cabeza. Es algo que jamás podre olvidar. Esto no es obra de algún tipo de droga o algo. Este tipo es alguien importante. Y voy a ayudarlo-

Lynn se soltó del agarre de Rita con fuerza mientras este ahora si iba directo al ático para traer el bastón. Rita se quedó quieta en su lugar pensando por qué su esposo ahora ayudaba no a un drogadicto pues estaba más que claro que no era uno, pero si era un asesino. Ese tipo podía representar un peligro para su familia. Fue al cuarto matrimonial y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que fácilmente podía haber opacando cualquier ruido que la familia Loud podría generar.

-Ya tengo el bastón. Espero que te sirva y que no esté tan viejo como para romperse. -

Ismael ahora sentado en su camilla con la pierna siendo analizada por Lisa agarro el bastón que Lynn le había dado. Era un bastón metálico negro. Era de esos bastones a los que uno puede cambiarles la longitud dependiendo del tamaño de la persona. Era capaz de separarse en dos partes debido a su función de cambio de longitud, algo que Ismael noto.

-Muchas gracias amigo. -

-Caballero, me temo que definitivamente no podrá caminar de nuevo sin el bastón. Hace unos años su cuerpo podría haberse recuperado rápidamente, pero ya con 30 años lo veo muy difícil. Algo que he de admitir es que su cuerpo es peculiar. Una dosis normal de anestesia no le hizo efecto alguno. Temía que su corazón no soportara más, pero no. Todo salió a la perfección. A lo mejor y con algo de fisioterapia podrá curarse dentro de algunos años, talvez 5 si mis cálculos no están mal, cosa que nunca pasa. -

-Tú debes de ser el genio que me curo. ¿Lisa Loud verdad? -

-En efecto. Ahora si me disculpan, voy a aprovechar el silencio de la casa para poder concentrarme en otras actividades de mayor importancia. Con permiso-

Lisa subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto para poder continuar con sus experimentos aprovechando la paz y silencio que había en la casa.

-Tienes una hija que llegara lejos Loud. Es el tipo de personas que mi orden necesita. -

Ismael de nuevo soltó una pequeña risa pero que, a comparación de la primera, este si era sincera. Una que le hizo pensar en que ya no había una hermandad en la que confiar.

-Pues bien, estaré en eterno agradecimiento contigo y tu familia Lynn, pero me tengo que ir. No puedo ser más una molestia. Además, no quiero ocasionar mas discusiones entre tu mujer y tú. –

-Oye, tú no puedes ir a ningún lado, no en ese estado. Por favor quédate a comer con mi familia. El resto de mis hijas no deberían tardar en volver de la escuela. -

Ismael se quedó con una cara de incredulidad. Porque estaba haciendo esto. Porque ser tan amable si ya estaban a mano. Se salvaron la vida mutuamente, Lynn no estaba en deuda con él.

-Enserio agradezco tu oferta, pero no puedo. Qué pensarían tus hijas si vieran a alguien como yo en su casa. -

-Mira, subamos la escalera hasta el baño. Tomate una ducha, aféitate y aséate. -

Ismael aún estaba confundido. Sentía algo que le disgustaba. Algo que un Assassin no debería sentir. Miedo. La última persona que lo había salvado y que le había demostrado tanta preocupación desde que llego a EEUU fue aquel hombre que lo introdujo a la hermandad, su maestro, y que ahora estaba muerto por defenderlo durante el revuelo que los que sabían que él era inocente ocasionaron para que escapara. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de él. De agradecerle por lo que hizo por él. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos. Por instinto, se cubrió y dio la vuelta para ver quién era. No se dio cuenta que no había echado llave la puerta. Solo vio un par de brazos dejando algo en el piso. Era ropa limpia. Supuso que tenía que ser Lynn. A la vez vio como Lynn dejaba las hojas ocultas encima de la ropa limpia para después cerrar la puerta. Miro a ese bulto en el piso por un momento. Tras unos segundos entro a la ducha relajarse, algo que no había podido hacer en las últimas semanas. Le costó un poco mover su pierna derecha para meterla en la tina, pero al sujetarse de la pared pudo arreglárselas para no caer al piso. Sintió como el agua caía en el, llevándose todo el dolor y sufrimiento de los últimos días. Vio que el agua que se acumulaba en sus pies tenia cierto tinte rojizo, algo que era de extrañar pues sus heridas aún estaban frescas, abiertas hace tan solo un par de horas. El cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros. Cortárselo no era su mayor preocupación desde hace unos meses, y mucho menos lo era ahora. Tras varios minutos salió de la ducha pulcro. Todo rastro de suciedad en su piel y cabello se había ido. Ahora solo quedaba quitarse esa barba que lo hacía ver como un verdadero vagabundo. No encontró ningún rastrillo y no quería molestar con eso más a Lynn, no después de todo lo que ya había hecho por él. Se acordó que le devolvió sus hojas ocultas. A pesar de no sé cómo las de Connor, capaces de quitarse del mango como si fuera un cuchillo, se las arregló para afeitarse de manera incomoda, pero eficaz. Decidió dejarse una barba candado, algo que siempre le había gustado. Tras terminar vio su cabello desarreglado. Ismael nunca fue alguien de peinarse, prefería lo rápido y practico. Busco en el baño algo que le pudiese servir, pero todo lo que encontraba era demasiado femenino. Decidió que el cabello se lo dejaría para después, solo se lo llevo hacia atrás para que no se viera tan desalineado. Se vistió con la ropa que Lynn le dejo. Eran un jean y polera holgados, un cinturón para que el pantalón no se le cayera. Se puso todo y se vio en el espejo, todo le quedaba ancho, pero claro, no podía quejarse. Salió del baño dirigiéndose hacia el sótano para recoger su mochila, buscar a Lynn y despedirse tras agradecerle. Grande fue la sorpresa de el al ver a 8 chicas y un chico topándose con él en la mitad de la escalera.


	5. Chapter 5

Lynn se encontraba en el cuarto matrimonial tratando de calmar a Rita. Hace menos de 30 minutos se había enterado de que había un asesino lunático en su casa y que a su esposo no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

-Rita, por favor, cálmate. Estoy seguro de que no le hará daño a nadie. -

-Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme sabiendo que hay un asesino en casa, por dios Lynn. Estas enfermo o que mierdas te pasa. A ese hombre hay que meterlo preso. -

-Rita, el me salvo la vida. Si no hubiese sido por el ahora no estaría aquí hablando contigo. No podríamos volver a cenar en familia todos juntos. Es gracias a el que ahora tengo la oportunidad de ver a mis nietos. De ver a Lori profesional, a Leni como una gran modista, a Luna y Luan en sus respectivas giras, a Lynn en las olimpiadas, ver en que se convierte nuestro Lincoln, a Lucy como la sucesora de Lovecraft, a Lana como mecánica del Nascar, a Lola como una Miss universo, a Lisa descubriendo algo importante para la humanidad y ver crecer a mi pequeña Lily. Es a el al que le debo esta segunda oportunidad. Y tras todo lo que me ha mostrado, estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo a sabiendas de que el pertenece a los buenos en toda esta guerra centenaria. –

Rita no pudo responder nada. Por más que no confiara en Ismael, sabía que lo que Lynn decía era verdad. La vida de ella, de sus hijas e hijo habrían cambiado para siempre si no hubiese sido que Ismael salvara a Lynn esa noche. De cierta forma, sentía pena por. Escucho todo su pasado y no podía evitar sentir empatía por alguien que en más de una ocasión había perdido lo más importante, una familia, gente en quien confiar y en quien poder apoyarse. Pero eso no evitaba que sintiera miedo por sus hijas. Miedo a que aquel hombre les pudiera hacer algo. Después de todo, a los ojos de ella, mas haya de ser un assassin, él era un asesino en serie. Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando se escuchó varios gritos provenientes de las escaleras. Ella y Lynn salieron del cuarto para encontrase a Lynn Jr en plena patada aérea hacia la cara de Ismael. Este obviamente no tuvo ningún problema en esquivarla con tan solo mover su cuerpo un poco. Lo que lo tomo de sorpresa fue el ver a Luna a punto de romperle la guitara en la cabeza. No pudo reaccionar más haya de cubrirse con sus antebrazos, rompiendo la guitara en ellos. Para tratar de reducir el impacto, se arrodillo antes de que la guitarra impactara en sus brazos, pero el dolor de su pierna casi hace que se caiga de costado. Ahogando un grito de dolor, se puso de pie agarrando el bastón que había dejado apoyado en la pared antes de entrar al baño. No pensaba en atacar a nadie pues intuyo que esas niñas debían de ser las hijas de Lynn. Solo lo agarro para poder tener algo con lo que defenderse en caso de ser necesario. Eso sin mencionar que apenas y podía quedarse en pie por el agudo dolor en su muslo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lynn Jr. estaba corriendo hacia el con intenciones de embestirlo. El se preparó para recibir el impacto, pero la voz de Lynn gritando alto detuvo toda la conmoción.

-Papa, un ladrón intento…- Exclamo Lynn antes de ser callada por su padre.

-No es un ladrón, es…-

Lynn obviamente no podía decirles lo que Ismael realmente era, eso solo alertaría más a su familia. Intercambio miradas con Ismael sin saber que decir.

-Un amigo de hace unos años- dijo Ismael cortando el silencio que se había formado.

-Sí, un viejo amigo. Chicas, quiero presentarles a Ismael Vásquez, Un buen y viejo amigo que esta pasando por un mal momento en su vida y al descubrir que estaba aquí en Michigan, le dije que viniera a la casa. - Lynn empezó a sudar esperando a que sus hijas se creyeran toda la historia

-Sí, su padre y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. En estos momentos estoy pasando por una situación difícil y su padre que siempre está dispuesto a ayudar decidió echarme una mano-

Luna se tapó la boca pues había atacado a aquel hombre, rompiéndole una guitarra que iba directo a su cabeza.

-Realmente lo siento señor. Pensábamos que…-

-No te preocupes muchacha. Entiendo sus reacciones y las felicito por eso. Es completamente entendible que hubiesen pensado mal de mí. Y por favor, no me llamen señor. Nunca me gusto que me llamaran señor. Lo aprendí de mi padre. Solo llámenme Ismael. –

-Y como explica todas las heridas que le cure? - Lisa pregunto haciendo una entrada a lo Lucy.

Lynn e Ismael intercambiaron miradas nuevamente. De nuevo, Ismael pensó antes que Lynn.

-Es cierto, en mi camino aquí fui atacado por varios delincuentes armados con cuchillos y uno con una pistola. No fue difícil lidiar con ellos, pero si llegue a recibir varios cortes y una bala en la pierna. Afortunadamente su hermana Lisa es un genio y no tuvo problema en dejarme como nuevo. Bueno, casi. -

Todas quedaron con los ojos abiertos. ¿Realmente tanto había aumentado la delincuencia en Royal Woods? Ahora nada ni nadie podía estar seguro. Solo Lola pregunto.

-Y porque no fue a un hospital? ¿Porque venir a casa? - Pregunto Lola con el ceño fruncido.

-Estaba a punto de desmayarme. No se me ocurrió llamar a una ambulancia, pero si a su padre en quien podía confiar. Le di la dirección y fue en mi rescate-

-Pero…- Lola quería seguir preguntado, pero Lynn la detuvo.

-Suficiente niñas. Nuestro invitado está cansado, ha sido un día muy agotador para él y necesita comer algo. Por favor, todas vayan a sus cuartos a alistarse para el almuerzo. Tu Ismael, ve y siéntate en el sofá mientras esperas por la comida-

-Lynn, en serio no es necesario…-

-Has lo que te digo amigo. Necesitas descansar-

Todas y todos incluyendo a Ismael obedecieron a Lynn. Mientras el Assassin bajaba las escaleras pudo escuchar los murmullos que las hermanas compartían. No podía decir quién era la que decía cada cosa, pero si escuchaba a las chicas decir.

-No sé, me da mala espina. ¿Tú le crees a papa? Este tipo algo malo se trae entre manos. -

Ismael trato de ignorar a todas y siguió bajando las escaleras con el bastón en mano y con algo de dificultad solo para toparse con Rita al final del camino para escucharla decir.

-Mira, se lo que eres y no me importa toda esa mierda mística. Solo te advierto que, si le llegas hacer daño a mi familia, yo seré la que termine con tu vida. Quiero dejar eso muy claro contigo, Assassin-

-Señora, no tiene de que preocuparse. Le doy mi palabra de que sus hijas no corren ningún peligro a lado mío. Yo no quiero ser ninguna molestia ni para usted ni para Lynn, pero es el quien me tiene atado aquí, sin malas intenciones claro está. Además, si realmente escucho la conversación que tuve con Lynn, debería saber que yo no tengo permitido lastimar a alguien que sea inocente. –

Ismael la mira con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras que Rita solo lo miraba con una cara de enojo e impotencia. Ella se dio media vuelta para ir a la cocina para ayudar a Lynn a terminar de preparar el almuerzo, ahora teniendo que hacer un plato más para su "invitado".

Ismael se quedó de pie unos segundos para después ir a sentarse en el sillón, haciéndolo con algo de dolor pues la herida de la pierna aún seguía fresca. Escucho unos pasos cortos pasando por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la escalera. Al voltear vio a Lisa con un frasco en manos.

-Tome una cada 6 horas o cuando el dolor sea demasiado fuerte. Esto debería de aliviar el dolor los suficiente como para que no le imposibilite caminar. -

Antes de siquiera poder responderle para agradecerle ella dio media vuelta para volver a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto. Se quedó viendo el frasco lleno completamente de pastillas pequeñas y blancas. Lo abrió para tomar una. A estas alturas no necesitaba de agua o algún líquido para tragar una pastilla, así que se la trago en seco. Los minutos pasaron y podía sentir a varios ojos mirándolo. No quiso darse la vuelta pues quería dejar que las niñas pensaran que él no sabía que estaba siendo observado. También podía escuchar disimulados murmullos. Disimulados para alguien que no poseía las habilidades que un Assassin si tenía. Cerro los ojos y se concentró. Fue entonces cuando pudo distinguir las palabras de aquellos murmullos, pero aun no podía saber quién era el que decía cada cosa.

-No sé ustedes, pero a mí me da miedo. ¿Viste la cicatriz en su ojo? -

-Es cierto, también tiene varias heridas abiertas en los brazos. -

-Ustedes le creen que en camino aquí realmente le trataron de asaltar. En que barrio podría pasar eso aquí en Royal Woods.

-Lo sé, hay varias cosas que no tienen sentido en todo esto, pero lo averiguaremos después. -

Su concentración se vio interrumpida después de que Lynn llamara a la familia a la mesa. Todas bajaron las escaleras para después separarse en dos grupos, no sin antes darle voltear hacia el viéndolo con una mirada cortante, como si de un intruso se tratara. Noto que solo una de las chicas no lo miraba con miedo, sino con una sonrisa. Portaba unos lentes sobre su cabeza a pesar de estar dentro de casa, un vestido de color verde. No le fue difícil deducir que las mayores comían separadas de las menores pues apenas se sentaron todas en la mesa, un pequeño escandalo empezó en la cocina donde se encontraban las menores. El aun sentado en el sillón supuso que era una buena idea considerando lo grande que era esa familia. No fue hasta ese momento en el que vio a todas sepárese que en el grupo había también un niño de no más de 11 o 12 años. Su mayor característica era su cabello completamente blanco. Él también lo miraba con una cara de miedo, pero sobretodo, parecía curioso. No pudo deducir mucho más pues el también entro a la cocina con el grupo de las menores. Lynn lo saco de sus pensamientos para llamarlo a la mesa. Agarro el bastón que había dejado apoyado en el respaldo de manos del sillón, levantándose con mucho menos dolor del de hace unos minutos al haberse sentado. Camino hacia la mesa con algo de dolor apoyándose en el bastón, pero sobretodo viendo la cara de 4 de las hijas y la madre de ellas viéndolo con cara seria, siendo solo Lynn y la de los lentes de sol los que le sonreían. Ismael con todas esas miradas encima sentía como si estuviera en un campo de guerra donde si se da un paso en falso, te llueven las balas. Con cuidado se sentó en la mesa viendo de frente la entrada hacia la cocina.

-Todo el mundo, sus platos por favor. - Lynn dijo con un cucharon en mano y con una cacerola en la otra.

Todas fueron pasando sus platos hacia su padre. A su izquierda tenía a la rubia de lentes, a otra rubia que usaba un short café y una solera celeste que tenía el celular a lado de ella y al fondo al lado de su marido estaba Rita. A su derecha estaba una chica con aspecto rockero, falda y polera sin mangas morada, la misma que le había roto la guitarra en los brazos que en realidad estaba dirigida a la cabeza, al medio estaba otra de las hermanas con una polera blanca, falda amarilla, una flor en el pecho y unos dientes de conejo con braquets que sobresalían de su boca, y al fondo estaba la chica vestida con atuendo deportivos rojos que le tiro una patada aérea. La rockera tenía el brazo extendido hacia el esperando a que le diera su plato. Paso el plato, cortando el silencio cuando sin querer, lo choco con el vaso que estaba frente de él. Los nervios lo estaban comiendo por dentro, pero eso no evito que sus reflejos salieran a flote evitando que el vaso junto con refresco que contenía se derramaran sobre la mesa.

-Esos si que son buenos reflejos. Solamente yo podría ser capaz de hacer algo así. - Menciono la deportista con una ceja levantada y con un pequeño aire de asombro.

-Es algo que uno debe de tener cuando se dedica a pelear. -Ismael dijo sin pensar, ahora teniendo que pensar que tendría que decir una mentira para salir de esta.

-Pelear? ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto la rubia con el teléfono en mano.

Tragando saliva, viendo a Lynn como se puso tenso mientras servía la comida, se acordó de algo que, hacia hace muchos años, antes de que mueran sus padres.

-Sí, practica taekwondo hace algunos años, cuando aún vivía en Bolivia. Nunca practique para llegar a campeonatos mundiales, pero lo hacía para aprender a defenderme. Me sirvió mucho. Pase de ser un tipo con los reflejos de un caracol a tener reflejos casi que de gato. -

Ismael noto que la chica de los dientes sobresalientes abrió la boca para decir algo con una sonrisa formada, pero sus palabras y sonrisa murieron ese mismo instante.

-Si. No todo el mundo es capaz de esquivar una patada voladora a tan solo unos centímetros de su pecho y sin previo aviso. De admitir que me sorprendió señor… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? -

-Ismael Vásquez pequeña… ¿A todo esto, Lynn, como se llaman tus hijas? -

Lynn ya había terminado de servir la comida, devolviendo los platos con unos tallarines y carne cubiertos en salsa.

-Muy cierto. A pesar de que te hable un poco de ellas, aun no te las presente formalmente-

Ismael solo asintió, haciendo que todo el cuento que ambos estaban formando fuese más creíble.

-Bueno, las niñas se llaman Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn Jr. En orden de edad-

-Curioso, sé que el nombre Lynn es para hombre y mujer. Pero hasta ahora jamás había encontrado a una mujer que se llamase Lynn. -

La deportista miro a Ismael con una cara casi que, de odio, como si lo estuviese amenazando de muerte.

-Sí, es cierto. Es un nombre poco común para una niña, pero siempre quise tener un hijo que se llamase Jr. Ya habíamos perdido la esperanza de tener un varón, así que ella fue la que se llevó el premio. No nos hubiésemos imaginado que el próximo sería un niño, –

-No mientas papa. Solo confiesa que querías seguir el Lynn-aje!-

Luan y Lynn padre estallaron en risa mientras que todas trataron de ignorar el mal chiste que su hermana había hecho solo que, para sorpresa de todas, Ismael también empezó a reír. Se cubrió los ojos, mientras que dejaba expuesta la sonrisa que se había formado en su boca.

-Poco a poco me estoy dando cuenta de que rol cumple cada una en esta casa y muchacha, por favor, no dejes de hacer comedia. - Soltó Ismael a la par de seguir riendo.

-El sentido del humor lo saco de mí. - Exclamo Lynn mientras seguía riendo.

Ya parando los tres de reír progresivamente, el ambiente dejo de ser tan pesado, habiendo disminuido la tensión casi siendo nula

-Bueno, una vez hallamos terminado de almorzar te presentare al resto de la manada. -

-Bueno, ya conozco al genio, Lisa, una presentación menos de la que preocuparte. -

Todos continuaron comiendo su almuerzo, con Ismael, Luan y Lynn con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros. El ambiente estaba en silencio de nuevo, solo con el pequeño escándalo que provenía de la cocina ocasionada por las menores. El silencio parcial se fue cuando Leni pregunto…

-Dijiste que vienes de Bolivia, ¿verdad? - Pregunto Leni con un tono de ingenuidad en su voz.

-Sí, de la ciudad de Cochabamba para ser más exacto. Es una ciudad bella. Clima hermoso, comida deliciosa. Talvez algún día te pueda enseñar a cocinar algo de mi tierra Lynn. Se nota que tienes buena mano con la comida. -

-Gracias por el cumplido, y si, no estaría mal tener algo latino en mi recetario. Podría hacer llorar de envidia a los demás disque chefs en los concursos culinarios. Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, como es tu país en general. -

Ismael tomo aire, vio al techo como si estuviera recordando, dejando el tenedor en el plato, con mirada soñadora.

-Bolivia es un país bello, lleno de tanta cultura, paisajes. El salar de Uyuni, el cristo de la concordia, el lago Titicaca, la casa de la moneda y un largo etcétera. -

Sin más, el rostro del Assassin cambio a tener una mirada seria y triste. Algo realmente lo hizo enojar y empezó a apretar el puño.

-Lo que me duele es saber que ahora los que gobiernan mi país, son una manga de corruptos narcotraficantes que no quieren salir del poder. Mi patria lleva así varios años, con un presidente que corrupto que no desea salir de ahí, y aquí estoy yo, sin poder hacer nada. -

-Pero que podrías hacer tu para poder salvar a tu país. No creo que volver sea una opción viable. - Dijo Luna, igualmente con un semblante en su rostro de seriedad.

Ismael estuvo a punto de decir algún plan que se le podría ocurrir en la marcha con estrategias de Assassin, pero se tuvo que olvidar de lo que iba a decir pues no podía revelar esa parte de su vida a estas muchachas que ya de por si lo veían como a un bicho raro.

-No sé. Eso me da rabia, el no saber que podría hacer para salvar mi patria. -

Una lagrima broto de su ojo, atravesando su mejilla.

-Lamento tanto el arruinar la comida. Es solo que el pensar en casa… Me trae… Viejos recuerdos. -

Lynn a comparación de su familia sabia a lo que Ismael se refería. El recuerdo de su familia que murió, aquellos amigos que fueron asesinados, y probablemente muchas otras cosas por las que el Assassin tuvo que haber pasado.

-Realmente agradezco la comida Lynn. Estuvo deliciosa. –

-No es nada. Siempre he tenido una buena mano para cocinar. Desde que Lori nació, tuve que hacerme cargo de cocinar la mayoría de los días. Ahora que lo pienso, mañana es sábado. Recuerden chicas, si quieren hacer algún plan para mañana deben de tener hechas sus tareas. Me escucharon chicas, Lincoln. -

Lynn tuvo que girar su cabeza hacia la cocina para que sus hijas menores pudieran escuchar la orden de su padre.

-Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lisa. ¿Cómo diablos se llaman tus otras hijas Lynn? -

-Bueno, faltan Lucy, las gemelas Lana y Lola, y la más pequeña Lily. –

-Pff. L. Loud. Va a ser un verdadero problema cuando reciban cartas anónimas y solo tengan de referencia las iniciales. -

Todas las chicas en la mesa, sonrojadas por acordarse de aquella anécdota, comenzaron con las risas, pensando en lo tonta que había sido aquella situación. Ismael al comprender que ya habían pasado por eso, igual comenzó a reír. Para su sorpresa, Rita también continuo con las risas contagiando a Lynn.

-Fue… Una anécdota muy bonita. - Dijo Luna tras tratar de parar de reír, siendo ella la más sonrojada de todas sus hermanas.

-Yo propongo algo. –Ismael dijo levantándose de la silla ahora con mucho menos esfuerzo y dolor en su pierna. -

Todas, una a una, se pusieron de pie y levantaron sus platos y vasos para llevarlos a la cocina. Ismael, ahora teniendo que caminar obligatoriamente con el bastón, tuvo que arreglárselas para poder llevar su plato, vaso, plato panero y cubiertos en la mano izquierda mientras que en la otra se apoyaba en el bastón. Leni le ofreció ayudarle, pero el la rechazo pues a pesar de ahora tener que cargar con aquella desventaja, aún tenía la suficiente independencia como hacer este tipo de labores sin problema. Sus dedos y manos estaban ya acostumbrados a situaciones mucho más difíciles. Mientras el caminaba rumbo a la cocina, logro, ahora sí, distinguir los murmullos que intercambiaban las mayores de la casa entre sí.

-Creo que lo juzgamos antes de tiempo hermanas. - Dijo Luna.

-No sé, aún hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto. No termino de confiar en él. Y ustedes tampoco deberían. Este sujeto, tiene algo entre manos. - Replico Lori.

-Ay por favor vieja. Lo estas juzgando demasiado. Además, tiene cierto atractivo. - Luna dijo con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-LUNA! - Dijeron las 4 hermanas Loud, siendo Lori la única realmente molesta mientras que las otras 3 lo tomaron en forma burlona.

Ismael decidió dejar de escuchar cosas que prefería no saber, a pesar de que sabía que el comentario de Luna era un chiste. Llevo los platos al lavamanos donde estaba Rita lavando la despensa. Cuando se dio la vuelta se dio cuenta de todo el desastre en el que había quedado la cocina. Antes de poder preguntar qué era lo que había pasado, Lynn lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, para finalizar te quiero presentar a mi muchacho Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily. -

Las gemelas miraron confusas al hombre que de cierta forma les daba algo de miedo. Era entendible. Tenía una enorme cicatriz en su ojo, cabello desarreglado, algunas cicatrices notorias en los brazos. No era algo a lo que las menores estaban acostumbradas a ver. Ni siquiera las mayores habían visto a alguien tan maltratado cara a cara. Solo en películas se llegaba a ver a soldados en ese o peor estado después de haber participado en alguna guerra. Ismael noto el temor que las gemelas expresaban, tratando de no verlo a sus ojos, ojos que aparte de tener una gran cicatriz, estaban cansados. El Assassin puso una de sus rodillas al piso para estar a la altura de las niñas. Viéndolas con una cara de dulzura, les pregunto.

-Ustedes me temen verdad? -

Las infantas de 4 años no respondieron. Solo miraron al piso.

-Está bien tener miedo de vez en cuando. Hay un completo extraño en su casa del cual nunca antes habían escuchado hablar con grandes cicatrices en su cuerpo. Pero, eso no quiere decir que sea una mala persona pequeñas. Solo soy alguien quien cometió algunos errores en su vida, errores que estoy más que dispuesto a reponer en su momento, ahora con la ayuda de su papa. No les pido que confíen en mi pues eso es algo que yo me ganare con el tiempo. Solo les pido que sientan miedo ante este sujeto, pues les prometo que no tengo ninguna mala intención estando aquí, y créanme cuando les diga que yo odio mentirles a los niños. Solo tengan eso en su mente cuando me vean pasar a lado suyo. ¿Ok? -

Se puso de pie y se percató de que toda la familia había quedado en silencio, mirándolo fijamente. Rita y Lori lo miraban con cierta disconformidad, mientras que el resto de las chicas lo miraban con cierta ternura.

A pesar de aun sentir algo de temor, Lola se acercó al sujeto, estirando la mano y presentándose.

-Lola Loud, un gusto. -

Ismael volviendo a agacharse un poco, le estrecho la mano.

-Ismael Vásquez, igualmente. -

Lana tampoco quería quedarse atrás, y se presentó con el Assassin.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero Lincoln aún más. Él era el que siempre sabía que decir, el hombre del plan, el que sabía cómo controlar y calmar a cada una de sus hermanas. Y ahora este sujeto se las había ingeniado para conmover a todas sus hermanas con unas cuantas palabras. Esto no lo molestaba ni lo ponía celoso, en realidad lo sorprendió. Ismael se dio la vuelta para ver al único varón del hogar.

-Tú debes de ser Lincoln, Lincoln Loud. En algún momento sería bueno que me cuentes como es vivir con 10 hermanas muchacho. –

-Los años de práctica son los que han hecho que sobreviva señor. -

Un "HEY" de fondo se escuchó proveniente de todas las hermanas arrebatando contra el muchacho.

-Ya se los fijé, por favor, solo llámenme Ismael. Soy muy joven para ser llamado señor, a pesar del aspecto. -

El Assassin le sonrió a Lincoln y este le devolvió el gesto.

-Bueno, vallamos al living. Creo que tienen una historia que contarme. -

Las mayores asintieron. Mientras prendían camino hacia la sala de estar, dejaron a Ismael solo en la cocina. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Estaba empezando a crear un vínculo con esta familia. Él no podía darse ese lujo. El lujo de integrarse a una familia de nuevo. No quería. No después de haber perdido a tantas. Estos pensamientos lo siguieron atormentando incluso cuando toda la familia le estaba contando varias historias a las que prestaba atención, pero también pensando en las acciones que había cometido desde que llego a esa casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Un par de horas habían pasado. Las historias de las chicas hicieron que Ismael pasara un momento agradable, algo que no había podido sentir en mucho tiempo. De rato en rato se armaba un pequeño alboroto debido a que las gemelas querían contar algo antes que la otra. Ismael escucho cada una de las historias con mucha atención, siendo sorprendido por cada una, siendo cada nueva historia más loca que la anterior. Las chicas le contaron de aquella ves que pensaban que había un fantasma en casa, de cómo Lincoln se había ganado un viaje en limosina por haber comido mostaza, las peleas por el dinero, lo chismosa que Lola llego a ser en algún momento.

Todas las hijas estaban presentes a excepción de Lucy, Lisa y Lily. Sabía que Lisa estaba trabajando en algo pues de rato en rato se escuchaban pequeñas explosiones, mientras que Lily estaba en el cuarto matrimonial con Rita, siendo Lucy la única de la que no había rastro alguno. Lincoln también estaba en la conversación, contando algunas anécdotas sobre una amiga, Ronnie Anne. Siempre que el muchacho hablaba sobre esa niña, un dejo de tristeza abrazaba a Lori, evidenciada por un rostro triste, cosa que el Assassin no tardo en captar. Lincoln y las demás también notaron esto. Lori era la única que no había aportado nada a la plática, pero toda la atención se centró en ella cuando inevitablemente una lagrima cayo, recorriendo su mejilla. Sin pensarlo, todas las hermanas se abalanzaron sobre la hermana mayor, abrazándola, tratando de contener un llanto que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte. Lincoln no paraba de pedir perdón, de que él también la extrañaba y que sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Ismael no entendía nada, pero al voltear su mirada a su amigo Lynn, vio que este le estaba haciendo un gesto indicándole de que se levante de la silla donde Ismael estaba sentado a la par de que Lynn se levantaba del sillón.

-Ven. – Murmuro Lynn.

El Assassin obedeció, mientras pasaba al lado de aquella escena tan confusa a la par de que Lynn abría la puerta de la entrada, saliendo de la casa con las llaves del auto en mano.

Una vez ya afuera, Lynn suspiro aliviado por haber salido de aquella situación. No era que no le diera pena ver a cualquiera de sus hijas asi, en realidad en situaciones diferentes le partiría el alma ver a alguna de sus hijas llorar por amor, pero simplemente no quería que su amigo se viera involucrado en todo eso.

-Te explicare que fue lo que paso en camino al centro comercial. –

-Puedo saber que necesitas comprar? -

-No necesito nada. Eres tú el que necesita ropa. No puedes andar por la casa con esa polera XXXL y unos pantalones que se te caen incluso con el cinturón. –

-Lynn, enserio, no es necesario. –

-Por favor, no seas terco y entra al auto. –

-No, estoy de acuerdo contigo cuando dices que necesito ropa, pero yo me la puedo pagar. –

-Oye, no quiero ofender, pero con que diner…-

Lynn fue cortado cuando Ismael sacaba un fajo de dinero de sus bolsillos a la par de que subía en la van. No podía decir cuánto dinero había, pero podía pensar que había un aproximado a 1000 $.

-Wow, de donde sacaste eso. Por favor, no me digas que lo robaste. –

-No, no soy un ladrón Lynn, este es dinero legal. Veras, cuando mis padres murieron, me dejaron bien parado. No seré millonario, pero si tengo lo suficiente como para gastar y darme unos pequeños lujos. –

\- ¿Pero, donde o como guardas todo ese dinero? -

-Un Assassin al igual que un mago no revela sus secretos. – Dijo Ismael con una pequeña sonrisa marcada.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. –Dijo Lynn, igualmente con una diminuta sonrisa mientras a la par, ambos subían en Vanzilla.

Lynn arranco la van, mientras que en el camino le explico a Ismael todo lo que había pasado con la pareja de Lori, Bobby, quien era Ronnie Anne y que relación tenían ellos con Lori y Lincoln y también todo lo que los hermanos Loud habían sufrido cuando los Santiago se tuvieron que mudar a otra ciudad. El Assassin ahora comprendió la situación y el porqué de la reacción de Lori.

-Me alegra ver lo unida que es tu familia Lynn. La reacción que tuvieron tus hijas al ver a su hermana llorar, realmente…-

-Si. Yo igual estoy orgulloso de todas ellas. A pesar de que nunca hay un momento de silencio en casa, le doy gracias a la vida por haberme dado a mis hijas e hijo. –

-Y puedo saber por qué tantos hijos? Ósea, en mi vida se me habría ocurrido ver a una familia tan grande-

-No sé. Siempre quisimos tener varios hijos, y no nos dimos cuenta cuando ya teníamos 11.-

Ismael se tragó las ganas de preguntar de donde diablos sacaban tanto dinero. Era difícil de creer que con 2 empleos incluso fueran capaces de mantener a 11 hijos, pero no pregunto nada pues no quería ser descortés. Pocos segundos después ya habían llegado al centro comercial.

-Ya conocías el centro comercial de Royal Woods? –

-Si, ya había estado aquí antes. Tuve que escabullirme dentro a la mitad de la noche hace algunos días para dormir dentro. No pude soportar el frio. -

Lynn miro incrédulo hacia el mall, pensando por donde diablos podría haber entrado alguien a la mitad de la noche si las puertas están cerradas y con un guardia.

-Pero por donde diablos entraste? -

-Por el techo. No fue difícil escalar por uno de los lados. Hay una escotilla que lleva directo a la administración. El lugar tiene un sillón bastante largo donde pude dormir por esa noche. -

\- ¿Espera, me dices que escalaste el edificio por uno de sus lados? - Pregunto un Lynn con los ojos tan abiertos como su boca.

-Si. Te dije, no fue difícil. -

-Realmente, que diablos hacen los tuyos. ¿Son ganadores olímpicos o qué? -

Ismael no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada tras ver lo sorprendido que había quedado Lynn.

-No Lynn. Es algo que tenemos que aprender a hacer desde que entramos a la hermandad. Algo que hemos hecho siempre. Toda nuestra historia hemos sido perseguidos, y siempre hemos sabido cómo utilizar nuestro entorno para camuflarnos a simple vista, tal como lo dicta nuestro credo. Si no lo hiciéramos así, nos habrían extinguido hace ya muchos milenios. –

Lynn a pesar de que le seguía sorprendiendo lo que escuchaba, ya había visto como una pequeña esfera emanaba rayos de luz a la par de que cientos de imágenes se incrustaban en su mente. Desde ese día poco o nada podría sorprenderlo más.

Con bastón en mano, Ismael salió del vehículo mientras que Lynn apagaba el motor. Entraron al centro comercial un poco más lentos de lo que les gustaría pues Ismael estaba teniendo problemas para caminar al ritmo que le gustaría. Podía sentir a la gente mirándolo, algo comprensible pues no es común ver a un hombre con no mas de 30 años, con una gran cicatriz que pasaba desde la ceja hasta la parte inferior del ojo caminando con un bastón haciendo mucho esfuerzo. Tras unos pasos llegaron a la tienda de ropa más barata pero decente que había. Ismael solo se compró 3 jeans, una camisa blanca, varias poleras blancas, un short y pantalón deportivo y ropa interior. Todo en total le costó menos de 1000 $ pues no era ropa de marca, pero tampoco era ropa china que se desgastaría al primer lavabo.

-Déjame te ayudo con las bolsas. Acuérdate que solo tienes una mano libre. –

-Ja ja, muy chistoso. –

Mientras salían rumbo a la puerta que daba a la calle, Ismael no pudo evitar ver una chamarra de cuero en exposición en una tienda. Lo que más le llamo la atención era que esta chamara tenía una capucha de lana. Por un instante se dijo a si mismo que no tenía que hacer una compra tan irresponsable, pues intuía que la prenda no era barata, pero el hecho de acodarse de que su antiguo "uniforme" ya no iba a poder ser usado pues estaba embadurnado de sangre, fue el pensamiento final que lo hizo entrar en la tienda.

En todo el tiempo en el que llevaba en EEUU jamás se había sentido tan cómodo con alguna vestimenta. Amaba su atuendo de Assassin, pero este chaleco realmente le había gustado. Mezclado con su jean nuevo y los tenis que traía puestos. Se le notaba la felicidad en su sonrisa. Pero, su mirada cambio rápidamente al darse cuenta de que no podría comprar todo el conjunto en ese momento. La dependiente de la tienda se lo confirmo, pues todo saldría más de 1000$. Resignado, empezó a quitarse la chamara cuando se escuchó los gritos de 3 hombres enmascarados irrumpiendo el lugar.

-Al maldito que se atreva a gritar le vuelo la puta cabeza. Tú, puta, llena el saco. Ustedes maricones, al piso. – Dijo un hombre apuntando a Lynn e Ismael con una 9mm, mientras que los otros dos hombres se cercioraban de que la mujer no llame a seguridad a la par de llenar la bolsa.

-Realmente eres un imán de mala suerte. - Dijo un angustiado Lynn arrodillándose a un Assassin que no parecía ceder ante lo intimidante de la situación.

-Qué haces. Vamos, no seas un héroe. – Murmuro Lynn.

-No me escuchas cabron lisiado, de rodillas. – Exclamo el líder del grupo, ahora apuntando directo a la cabeza de Ismael.

Con un movimiento, agarro el brazo con el arma, rompiéndolo. El tipo cayó al suelo soltando el arma. Ismael separo las dos partes del bastón, arrojando la parte del mango al tipo que estaba más cerca de la dueña directo a la cabeza, mientras que la parte inferior se la arrojaba al hombre que estaba en el suelo directo a la cabeza, evitando que recogiera el arma. Solo quedaba uno, que ahora había tomado a la dependienta como rehén, amenazando con dispararle en el cráneo. Ismael no dejo de mirar al tipo a los ojos, ojos que reflejaban miedo, pero que, de ser necesario, degollaría a la pobre mujer. Sin que el ladrón se diera cuenta, el Assassin agarro un calzador de hierro que había cerca, arrojándolo justo a la nariz. El tipo soltó a la mujer para rascarse donde le dolía, sin darse cuenta que el Assassin ya estaba sobre el. Ismael hizo un movimiento de muñeca, queriendo sacar su hoja oculta, pero se olvidó del detalle que las había dejado en la casa Loud.

-Mierda- Pensó, tragando saliva pues titubeo un segundo.

Procedió a quitarle la máscara al ladrón. Era un muchacho. No tenía más de 17 años. Podía ver el miedo por los ojos del chico, ojos que lo recordaron a el mismo aquella noche en la que había perdido a su segunda familia, a sus amigos. Ismael reacciono, olvidando el hecho de que era un muchacho, le encesto un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente. Ismael, jadeando, se levantó para verificar que tanto Lynn como la señora estaban bien. Lynn se había puesto en cuatro, con los ojos cerrados cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, y la señora miraba asombrada a todo lo que había pasado. Un solo hombre había podido lidiar con 3 ladrones armados con tan solo un bastón.

-Usted, le debo la vida. – Dijo la mujer incrédula a la par que se ponía de pie.

-No se preocupe, solo hice lo correcto. Lamento si ocasione algún daño material. –

Efectivamente, solo se había roto un vidrio de una de las estanterías, pero ese había sido el único daño al inmueble.

-No joven. Yo soy la que le tiene que dar algo. Soy yo la que tiene que darle las gracias. Nunca antes había pasado algo así en el centro comercial de Royal Woods. No desde que estoy aquí. –

-Una pena que la necesidad lleve a los jóvenes a estos extremos. Mire al muchacho ahí. No tiene más de 17 años. Ahora le va a tocar una vida dura en la correccional. –

-La situación está critica. Pero bueno. No se cómo pagarle a manera de agradecerle por lo que ha hecho por mí. –

-Ya se lo dije señora. No me debe nada-

-Mire, hágame un favor, y llévese la chamarra. Tómelo como mi muestra de gratitud. -

-Pero por favor señora, todo esto cuesta más de 1000$-

-Hubiese perdido más si usted no habría llegado a mi vida hoy día joven. Por favor, llévese lo que tiene puesto. Le queda muy bien, y estoy segura de que a nadie más en este mundo le quedara igual. –

A lo lejos se escuchó una sirena policial.

-Váyanse. Yo les mostrare todo mediante las cámaras. Yo me hare cargo del resto. –

Ismael asintió, en forma de agradecer a la señora por el obsequio que le había dado. Acto seguido, se acercó a Lynn que aún estaba en el suelo temblando de miedo.

-Lynn, de pie. Vámonos. –

Lynn abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que entraron los 3 sujetos. Vio a los 3 hombres tendidos en el piso y aun Assassin extendiendo la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Tomo su mano, se quitó el polvo de encima y agarro las bolsas que tenía que cargar mientras que Ismael iba a por las partes de su bastón que aún estaban botadas en el piso. Ambos salieron de la tienda, pero Ismael no pudo evitar mirar atrás para ver a la señora por ultima ves a los ojos, ojos que reflejaban agradecimiento. Tras unos segundos en silencio, las sirenas del auto policial hicieron que el silencio se interrumpiera.

-Tu ciudad Lynn. ¿Siempre fue así? -

-No. La verdad es que Royal Woods siempre tuvo una tasa delictiva muy baja a comparación de las ciudades aledañas. – Dijo un Lynn nervioso aun mientras se acercaban a la van. Cualquier cosa que Ismael quiera decir se fue de su mente al abrir la puerta trasera de Vanzilla, al ver que todo el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Mierda Lynn. Perdón, yo…-

-No te preocupes. Fui yo el que decidió meterte a Vanzilla. – Dijo el padre Loud, con una cara que se había puesto verde.

-Mira, se cómo quitar la sangre de cualquier superficie. Pasemos pór algún supermercado y yo hare el resto mientras todos duermen. -

Lynn trago saliva a la par de asentir con la cabeza. Ya no quería ver aquel panorama. Unos segundos más y el suelo del vehículo se vería manchado de verde y rojo. Dejaron las bolsas en los lugares en los que no había sangre y se dirigieron al supermercado de Royal Woods. Lynn espero en el auto mientras que el Assassin entro solo al mercado. Tardo menos de 10 minutos antes de volver al vehículo con una bolsa en mano, poniéndola entre sus piernas.

-Así que. Vanzilla. Nombre curioso. – Dijo Ismael en un intento de cortar el silencio que se había generado mientras que el señor Loud se dirigía a su hogar.

-Sí, este auto le perteneció a mi abuelo y después a mi padre. Después, cuando tenga la edad, pasara a manos de Lincoln. -

-Es sorprendente que, a pesar de lo años, siga funcionando. Ese es el problema con los autos hoy en día. Los hacen para que duren dos días y tengas que ir a comprar otro. Los hermanos en Europa se encargaron de que Volvo deje de hacer que sus autos caros se arruinaran de manera "natural" hace algunos años. -

-Si. Me acuerdo haber escuchado algo. ¿Pero que tienen que ver tus "hermanos" en eso? -

-El dueño de Volvo era un templario. Tras eliminarlo, la empresa tuvo muchos más problemas que nunca salieron a la luz, pero por fortuna para los que compraban autos de la marca, el hecho de que hacían autos basura si salió a la luz. -

-Tú los llamas hermanos. ¿Pero por qué? -

-Todo aquel que desee con ansias justicia, libertad, ayudar al inocente es bienvenido a la hermandad. Y tal como dice la palabra, todos los que estamos dentro somos hermanos, a pesar de que nunca nos hayamos visto o que vivamos en otro continente. Siempre debemos de ayudarnos los unos a los otros. –

-Pero ahora, ¿quién te va a ayudar ti? - Pregunto Lynn mientras estacionaba Vanzilla en la entrada del garaje.

Ismael no respondió nada. Tampoco sabía que decir. No se esperaba una pregunta tan cierta. Ahora toda la hermanad americana estaba tras él pues creían que había matado a un mentor, además de haberse robado un fruto del edén. Ambos salieron del vehículo con las bolsas en mano, dejando solamente la bolsa del supermercado en el auto para que más tarde Ismael pudiera limpiar el desastre que había dejado. Desde el momento que salió del auto, se escuchaba un gran alboroto en casa. Gritos, alguna cosa cayendo, explosiones. En medio de la paranoia, Ismael con gran dolor en la pierna, corrió hacia la puerta, soltando las bolsas y el bastón dejándolos caer al suelo para embestir contra la puerta con su hombro, solo para encontrar una casa hecha añicos, pero no por lo que el temía. El desastre había sido creado por las propias hijas de la casa que, al ver la acción tan abrupta, cesaron cualquier ruido para ver fijamente a Ismael que ahora portaba ropa nueva.

-Yo… Perdón. Pensé que…- Dijo un confundido Ismael.

-Si. Debería de haberte advertido antes. – Dijo Lynn mientras apresurado entraba a la casa con las bolsas que Ismael había tirado.

Dirigiéndose a las chicas, Lynn grito para una reunión familiar extraoficial.

-Bueno chicas. Como ya les había dicho antes, Ismael se quedará aquí un par de días. Quiero que por favor se comporten mientras él está aquí. No quiero que lo asusten o que lo fatiguen con sus cosas. – Dicto Lynn con un tono serio en su voz mientras que todas las chicas incluida Rita y Lincoln se reunían en la sala.

Rita que tenía a Lily en brazos apretó los puños al escuchar que ese sujeto se quedaría en casa. No le importaba que solo fueran unos días. No le gustaba para nada el hecho de pensar que un asesino estaba bajo el mismo techo que ella y sus hijas y peor aún, que fuese su marido quien le abría las puertas. El querer objetar solo causaría más sospechas en las chicas, así que sin tener ningún motivo con el que pudiera evitar que Ismael se quedara en casa, solo pudo acatar el deseo de su marido, teniendo en mente la discusión que tendrían de nuevo en la noche cuando todos estuvieran durmiendo.

-Lynn, no puedo permitir eso. No es necesario que tus hijas cambien sus actividades o su forma de ser solo por mí. Si entre así ahora fue por… Bueno, mis razones. Pero déjenme decirles que por el tiempo que este en esta casa, voy a estar más que dispuesto en ayudarlas jovencitas. Y reitero, no es necesario que dejen de ser como son solo por mi presencia. –

-De todas formas, no hubiéramos cambiado. – Dijo la mayor de las hermanas en un murmuro que solo Ismael logro escuchar.

Unos segundos después, sobre todo las menores estaban rodeando a Ismael, todas con una petición diferente. El Assassin lograba distinguir cada una de las cosas que las chicas decían, pero era imposible incluso para el poder hacer todo eso que le pedían a la vez.

-CHICAS! - Grito un molesto Lynn en un intento de salvar a su amigo.

-VAYAN A SUS CUARTOS HASTA QUE LA COMIDA ESTE LISTA. CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN PEDIRLE A ISMAEL SERA MAÑANA. –

Todas obedecieron al castigo de su padre, refunfuñando en su camino subiendo las escaleras para ir a sus respectivos cuartos.

-Discúlpalas por eso. Por eso tenías que dejarme hablar a mí. -

-Lynn, mis palabras son sinceras. No tienen por qué cambiar solo por mí y si estoy dispuesto a ayudarlas en lo que quieran. Además, solo será por un par de días en lo que recupero un poco más la movilidad de mi pierna. –

Rita que había entregado a Lisa la custodia de Lily, se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto, dejando a los dos hombres solos en la sala de estar.

-Mira, agarra las bolsas y déjalas donde quieras. Después te daré una mano con el sofá para que puedas dormir ahí. –

-Lynn. Agradezco tu intención, pero preferiría dormir abajo en el sótano. Dormir en la camilla que Lisa hizo esta tarde. No quiero dormir en el sofá por no incomodar a las chicas mañana por la mañana o si alguna se levanta en la noche. -

-No es necesario que duermas en esa camilla. Hay un colchón de repuesto en el sótano, por hoy día puedes dormir en el suelo. Mañana armare el catre para que este más decente. Ahora ves y ayúdame a hacer la cena. Las chicas y van a tener hambre. -

Ismael, petrificado, no pudo responder nada. Se quedó pensando en lo que Lynn le acababa de decir. Parecía que él quería que su nuevo amigo se quedara a vivir en la casa, instalándolo en el sótano, convirtiéndolo en un cuarto más. Quiso dejar de pensar en ello, pues le daba pena rechazar la amabilidad con la que el Loud lo estaba tratando. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para ayudar a Lynn como este le había pedido. Prepararon hamburguesas para cenar. Durante el tiempo que estaban en la cocina, no mediaron ningún tipo de conversación. Paso una media hora para que las 26 hamburguesas estuvieran listas. Eran pequeñas, razón por la que hizo 2 para cada miembro de la casa, excepto por Lily que no podría masticar la carne o el pan.

-Chicas, la cena esta lista. – Grito Lynn en un tono de canto.

Un pequeño temblor se sintió cuando las 11 chicas y el chico bajaban las escaleras en estampida a la par que Rita abría la puerta de su cuarto. Se notaba un dejo de resignación y enojo en su cara. Ismael trato de evitar hacer contacto visual con ella, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles pues Rita no despego su vista del Assassin. Todo estaba marchando como en el almuerzo, con la diferencia de que Lincoln ahora se sentó en la mesa de los mayores. Ismael pudo intuir que el chico aun no quería crecer del todo, pero de todas formas estaba madurando, razón por eso se turnaba entre estar con las menores y las mayores. Todos y todas se sentaron en el mismo lugar del almuerzo, siendo Lincoln el que se sentó al lado derecho de Ismael.

-Bueno, a comer. –Dijo un Lynn entusiasmado mientras pasaba de silla en silla dejando 2 hamburguesas en cada plato, dándole una vuelta a la mesa hasta llegar a la cocina para darle sus respectivas hamburguesas a las menos.

Apenas se sentó el señor Loud, todas empezaron a devorar sus hamburguesas, con excepción de Rita que a pesar de que estaba comiendo, e notaba que lo había mas por obligación que por gusto. El gusto de la misma era realmente exquisito. Cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor el sabor de la hamburguesa, su mente lo llevo de vuelta a su hogar, hace muchos años cuando tenía 16. Solo su madre habría hecho algo así delicioso. Al recuperar la visión, noto como todos lo miraban fijamente.

-Se nota que realmente te gusto la hamburguesa. –Dijo Lynn con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-La verdad es que sí. Me hizo recuerdo a las que solía preparar mi madre. –

-Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Pero no te olvides que tu también las hiciste. Esta también es tu creación. -

-Enserio? – Dijeron las mayores, Rita y Lincoln al unísono.

-Por favor Lynn. Solo te ayude a moler la carne y a hacer cosas menores. Tu eres el que le dio vida a esta comida. –

-Te confundes, es Lisa la que le da vida a las cosas. – Replico Lincoln después de tragar un bocado de su comida.

Ismael no entendió a lo que se refería, pero decidió no entrar más en profundidad pues no era algo que le interesaba saber.

-Y díganos, ¿en que trabaja? –

-LINCOLN! - Dijo Lynn reprimiendo al peli blanco.

A pesar del susto inicial, el Assassin supo mantener la calma e inventar algo en el vuelo

-No te preocupes Lynn. El muchacho solo tiene curiosidad. Trabajaba en una… Empresa de seguridad. La gente le paga a la empresa y nosotros hacemos de guardias. A veces nos contratan para empresas grandes, otras ocasiones para fiestas de políticos y alguna vez me toco de hacer de guarda espaldas. –

-Dijo que trabajaba. ¿Ya no trabaja en eso? –

-LORI! - Volvió a reprimir el señor Loud a la mayor.

-Si, en efecto. Trabaje muchos años en esa empresa. Era bueno en lo que hacía, y puedo seguir siéndolo. Pero esa vida está llena de estrés. Y cuando cumplí mi contrato, me fui a pesar de que ellos querían que yo trabajar más tiempo por mi buen desempeño. –

Todo el comedor se silenció. Nadie quería preguntar más respecto al tema y continuaron en lo suyo. Fue Luan la que quiso romper el silencio haciendo un chiste al que todas abuchearon, siendo Ismael de nuevo el único en reír, pero no de la misma forma que en el almuerzo. Luna intento romper de nuevo el silencio que se había formado preguntando a su padre como e había ido en el trabajo. Lynn comenzó con una historia de entregar una computadora cuando Leni empezó a sacudir su mano intentando alejar una mosca. La mosca después fue a molestar a las demás chicas pasando de una en una. Ismael no podía ver a la mosca, irritado y sin pensar en lo que hacía, cambio su modo de ver al de águila. Todo se volvió oscuro, a excepción de todos los miembros de la familia que tenían un aura celeste, viendo a través de la pared a las menores en la cocina, y finalmente podía distinguir a la maldita mosca, que solo se mostraba a sí misma como un punto blanco volando en un espacio negro, o al menos es lo que podía ver. El insecto como Ismael esperaba, se acercó volando hacia la hamburguesa cuando Lincoln la alejo de su hamburguesa. Con un simple y rápido movimiento, el Assassin extendió su brazo y atrapo a la mosca en pleno vuelo. La sentía revolviéndose dentro de su puño, tratando de volver a su libertad. El Assassin no la mato, solamente la arrojo con dirección hacia la sala de estar, y aun con su "vista privilegiada" activada, logro ver como la mosca se fue volando hacia la planta de arriba donde estaban las habitaciones.

-Perdónenme, odio las moscas. – Dijo el Assassin mientras hacía que su visión volviera a la normalidad.

-Qué diablos. – Exclamo una Lori viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Ismael no tardó mucho en notar que todas las miradas en la mesa estaban direccionadas a él.

-Que paso? – Pregunto Ismael nervioso, preocupado de que se molesten por su comportamiento.

-Tus ojos. Por un momento tus ojos. Se volvieron grises, como si estuvieras ciego. – Dijo el muchacho apuntando a los ojos del invitado de su padre. Todas las hermanas, incluyendo a Lynn y Rita asintieron boquiabiertos sin quitarle de encima la mirada al Assassin.

Ismael no comprendía. Sus ojos no deberían de cambiar de color cuando activaba la vista de águila, o al menos jamás le había pasado, no que el supiera.

-Enserio? Debe de ser la luz. – acto seguido vio directamente a la luz del foco a la par de que se volvía a concentrar para activar su vista de águila. De esa forma si lo que decían era cierto, entonces todos se creyeran aquella mentira.

-Volvió a pasar? –Pregunto el Assassin, rogando internamente de que su plan funcionara.

Lynn asintió, tranquilizando de esa manera a su amigo, para poder de una vez terminar con su cena. Ismael, ahora tranquilo, junto con el resto de los Loud continúo devorando su comida, pero aun así sentía como de vez en cuando Rita y Lori lo miraban de reojo. Una vez concluida la cena, todos se levantaron e hicieron la misma rutina del almuerzo de llevar los platos a la cocina. De nuevo un desastre se había formado en la misma a causa de los juegos de las menores. Rita comenzó a limpiar dicho desastre, mientras que Luna y Luan se pusieron a lavar la despensa. Ismael se ofreció a ayudar, pero las chicas rechazaron la oferta, diciéndole que él era el invitado. El Assassin resignado sentía que tenía que tomar aire, pues no solo tenía que pensar en lo que había pasado en la cena, sino que su pierna le empezó a doler de una manera bestial. Abrió la puerta con su mano desocupada, para sentarse en la escalera que daba pie a la entrada de la casa. Sin darse cuenta por estar más enfocado en el dolor que sentía, dejo la puerta abierta tras él. Estiro su pierna dañada, esperando que asi pasara un poco el dolor, mientras que dejaba el bastón apoyado en el suelo.

-Que me paso? El color de los ojos no debe de cambiar. – Pensó para sus interiores, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de la madera crujiendo debido a los pasos de Lynn saliendo de la casa para sentarse a su lado.

-Que fue todo eso? No soy un genio como Lisa, pero es obvio que no fue la luz. –

Por unos segundos, Ismael no dijo nada.

-Ya te dije que los humanos somos descendientes de una mezcla alienígena. Tras miles de años de evolución, descubrimos que los seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de ver cosas que no se pueden ver a simple vista. Al principio, según las antiguas escrituras, algunas personas podían conectarse con los animales, y ver mediante sus ojos. Muchos años después, nuestra vista evoluciono hasta lo que es hoy día. La vista de águila es algo que todos los seres humanos son capaces de adquirir con el entrenamiento necesario. En síntesis, agudiza nuestros sentidos a niveles asombros, a tal punto de escuchar conversaciones a varios metros de nosotros o escuchar meros susurros, pero, sobre todo, a ver cosas que, a simple vista, son invisibles. –

Sus ojos volvieron a ese tono gris que hacía que pareciera una persona ciega y empezó a ver a Lynn directamente al pecho.

-Por ejemplo, ahora sé que en el bolsillo de tu camisa tienes un billete de 10 dólares y un chicle. Sé también que Luna está tarareando una canción de Prince. No me acuerdo el nombre, pero estoy seguro que es Prince. Las gemelas están en el sofá viendo televisión y Rita está entrando a su cuarto. -

-Por favor, puedo creer que escales edificios, ¿pero esto? Esto es demasiada locura. – Dijo Lynn mientras se reía sarcásticamente.

-Revisa tu bolsillo, entra a la casa. -

La sonrisa que Lynn tenía en su rostro desapareció cuando al meter su mano al bolsillo, saco un chicle y un billete de diez dólares. Temblando se puso de pie y entro a la casa solo para ver que las gemelas estaban en el sofá, escuchar a Luna tarareando un ritmo parecido a "Partyman". No necesitaba entrar a su cuarto pues Rita no estaba en ningún lado. Volvio a salir hacia donde Ismael lo esperaba de pie, apoyado contra la pared.

-Este día se está volviendo el más extraño de mi vida. – Menciono Lynn mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

-La verdad no es siempre bonita amigo mío. Pero, si me dieran a escoger de nuevo, escogería la verdad por sobre todo sin importar cuan abrumadora pueda llegar a ser. –

-Esta vista de águila. ¿Dices que todos podemos adquirirla? -

-Sí, con debido entrenamiento y concentración. –

-Mira, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace ya rato. ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer ahora? –

Sin pestañar, Ismael fríamente dijo.

-Tan pronto me cure de mi pierna, cazare a mi hermano, poniéndole fin a esto y después seguiré con mi vida con completa normalidad. -

\- ¿Normalidad? Ismael, la vida que llevas no es normal. Vives escalando edificios, huyendo de empresas gigantes, matando personas. Eso no es una vida normal. –

-Y qué otra cosa más me queda Lynn. Me di por vencido con los estudios. No tengo familia, no tengo amigos, y ahora no tengo hermandad. Perdí todo lo que tenía y amaba. Todo lo que alguna vez tuve ya no está. Mi familia y amigos muerta, mis hermanos corruptos. Solo me queda tratar de recuperar eso, mi hermandad, o morir en el intento. – Grito Ismael enfurecido mientras poco a poco se calmaba. Una lagrima salió de su ojo, la cual seco rápidamente.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. El único sonido que había aquella noche era el que los grillos producían. Sorprendentemente, la casa estaba en paz. No había tanto ruido como el que habitualmente había. Aquel silencio parcial se cortó cuando Lynn pronuncio las primeras palabras que, en muchos años, llegarían hasta el fondo de la mente de Ismael.

-No tiene por qué ser así Ismael. No tienes que estar solo. No tienes por qué seguir en esta guerra no solo con los templarios o Assassins, sino con la guerra que peleas contigo mismo. Mira, yo puedo ayudarte a que tengas una vida normal. Puedo ser tu amigo. -

Lynn se detuvo unos segundos para volver a tomar aire.

-Incluso talvez incluso dentro de un tiempo, tú puedas integrarte a esta familia, que creo yo, es lo que más necesitas después de haber perdido a tantas. –

-Lynn Loud. Realmente eres un buen hombre. Si existiera, estoy seguro que tu formarías parte del cielo. Pero me temo que no puedo aceptar tu oferta. –

Lynn, en silencio, bajo su mirada al suelo, cerró los ojos y dijo.

-Bueno, te tienes que quedar hasta que tu pierna mejore. Te pido que por favor lo pienses amigo mío. Supongo que tienes unos días. -

Lynn se paró, abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-Son las 8:13. Si quieres tomar una ducha, toma mi consejo y ve antes de las 9. Después de eso es que empieza el caos. – Esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de entrar a casa cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ismael quedo solo en la entrada, viendo hacia la calle y al cielo oscuro que permitía ver unas cuantas estrellas. Pensó en lo que Lynn le dijo. Talvez tenía razón al decir que, en efecto, la guerra más importante que tenía no era contra los templarios o Assassins, sino con el mismo. El miedo, creado por el trauma que todos los sucesos en su vida, inconscientemente lo devoraba. Miedo talvez, a la soledad. Pero ahora, un nuevo miedo se formaba en él. Qué pasaría si se llegase a encariñar con esta familia, y tomando en cuenta como había sido el destino con él, también se la arrebatase. No podría vivir con eso. Que la vida le quite de nuevo, a su familia.


	7. Chapter 7

Ismael entro a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Un escándalo inundaba la casa. Lynn se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo la tele. No estaba viendo nada en específico pues no encontraba nada interesante mientras cambiaba de canal.  
"Lynn, te molesto si me dejas ver un momento las noticias?"

"Claro. La verdad es que yo tampoco sé que ver."

Lynn cambio de canales hasta encontrar un noticiero. Encontraron uno que ya estaba terminando. Estaban pasando las noticias finales. Tras unos segundos, la sangre de Lynn se congelo al reconocer un lugar en el que había estado antes. En realidad, había estado ahí hace solo unas horas.

"Durante la tarde se encontraron 3 cuerpos en la Zona Trinidad de la ciudad. Aun no se identificaron los cadáveres pues no llevaban con ellos algún tipo de identificación. Pasamos con Elizabeth hacia el lugar de los hechos."

"Gracias Mary. El informe policial dice que uno de los hombres murió a causa de un disparo hacia el pecho y los otros dos murieron desangrados tras haber sido acribillados por algún tipo de arma blanca. No hay hasta el momento ningún testigo ocular o evidencia de cualquier tipo. La policía…. JORGEEEEE"

La cámara cayó al suelo, se escucharon disparos de parte de la policía y se vio a los oficiales y a la reportera caer al suelo para que segundos después la transmisión fuera cortada. Ismael quedo boquiabierto con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

"No."

"Ismael, esos… Eran los tuyos?" Pregunto Lynn con la voz entrecortada, temblando tras ver aquello.

"Fred. Pagaras. Pagaras por todo. Eran inocentes." Dijo el Assassin secándose las lágrimas. Se quiso levantar, pero al hacerlo de golpe, sintió un gran dolor en su pierna, cayendo al suelo de inmediato, soltando un grito lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por Lisa que bajo las escaleras rápidamente acompañada del resto de las hermanas para ver qué pasaba.

"Que paso padre? "Pregunto la infanta.

"Se levantó de golpe. Su pierna…"

"Oh. Ayúdalo a levantarlo y llévalo al sótano."

Mientras Ismael se ponía de pie con la ayuda de Lynn, logro escuchar a Lori decirles a las demás en un murmullo.

"Cuando Lisa acabe, reunión de emergencia."

Por más que quisiera, no podía preocuparse por eso pues el dolor era demasiado. Una vez ya en el sótano, Lisa reviso la herida. Le dio a Ismael las mismas pastillas que le había entregado en la tarde.

"Que fue lo que paso en la tele para que se exhaltara de tal manera?" Pregunto Lisa mientras revisaba la pierna asegurndose de que no se hubiese abierto.

Ismael se limito a decir que se exhalto tras ver una noticia relacionada con Bolivia. A pesar de su gran intelecto a pesar de tan corta edad, Ismael no quiso contarle lo que en verdad había pasado a Lisa. Aun la consideraba muy pequeña, a pesar de ser una genio. Lisa termino de vendar de nuevo la pierna de Ismael, explicándole que no debía hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

"Lo intentare Lisa. Una ves mas, estoy agradecido contigo." Dijo el Assassin mientras se ponía de nuevo el jean nuevo que se había comprado.

"Bien. Ahora. Es obvio que Lori quiere hablar sobre usted. Así que sugiero que me diga que es el artefacto que lleva en su mochila,la caja que me fue imposible abrir, los artefactos que encontré en el cuarto de baño, como fue realmente que llego a esta casa y que relación tiene con mi figura paterna. Si quiere que lo cubra en la reunión, será mejor que me diga que es usted y porque mi padre lo esta encubriendo."

Ambos hombres quedaron fascinados. No podían creer que Lisa los hubiera descubierto. Imsale se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. O confiaba en Lisa y le contaba todo respecto a los Assassins y lo que Ismael realmente era, o dejaba que Lisa los delatara a ambos con sus hermanas, creando un problema mayúsculo en la familia. Intercambiaron miradas mutuamente, Siendo Lynn el que sudaba a cantaros por los nervios.

"Lynn. Talvez ella…"

"Tú crees que pueda soportarlo Ismael. Digo, tiene 4 años."

"El fruto no le hará nada, como no te hizo nada a ti. Además, podría ser una gran aliada cuando crezca."

"Fruto? ¿De qué fruto están hablando?"

Ambos le empezaron a contar todo a Lisa. De cómo se conocieron hasta los hechos que habían sucedido horas atrás, el de como Rita se había enterado y todo respecto a los Assassins, usando el fruto para explicarle todo de manera más fácil.

"In…creíble. Yo…"

Era la primer ves en su vida en la que Lisa no podía procesar algo. Vio la verdad de toda la historia del mundo en cuestión de segundos pasar frente a sus ojos.

"Espero que puedas entender por qué mi pasado tiene que permanecer oculto para tus hermanas. Si ellas se enteraran… No sé qué pasaría."

Mirando a la pared con una mirada perdida, Lisa dijo…

"Quedare en silencio. Pero quiero algo a cambio."

"Lisa, ni se te ocurra. "Dijo Lynn molesto.

"Que quieres a cambio? "Pregunto Ismael mientras Lynn lo veía desconcertado.

"Usted es un hombre fuerte. Solo quiero que sea mi sujeto de pruebas. No será nada mortal. Solo serán experimentos psicológicos."

"Lisa, te prohíbo que…"

"Acepto. "Dijo Ismael sin dudar, cortando la advertencia de Lynn.

"Ismael, no puedes…"

"Si no lo hago las chicas llamaran a la policía, perderan la confianza contigo, tendré que huir y tú te verás involucrado. No puedo permitir que eso pase Lynn. Eso sin mencionar de que Rita te mataria."

"¿Entonces, tenemos un trato?" Dijo Lisa acomodándose los lentes.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos, sellando el trato.

"Ahora si me permiten, tengo que asistir a la reunión."

Lisa subió las escaleras a paso apresurado a la par que pensaba en como poder disuadir a sus hermanas sin levantar muchas sospechas sobre Ismael.

"Ismael, estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?"

"No me queda de otra Lynn. Si quiero permanecer oculto ante los ojos de tu familia a la par de alejar los problemas para ti, no tengo otra opción."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, viendo al suelo o a la pared. Ismael aún tenía el fruto en sus manos.

"Esa caja. ¿Cómo es eso de que es imposible de abrir? No me contaste lo que contiene cuando llegaste."

"Esa caja me la entrego William. Confiaba en que yo podría resguardarla bien. Le prometí que esa caja no caería en malas manos mientras yo viviera. Logre recuperarla al escapar del edificio abandonado donde teníamos nuestro cuartel general."

"Eso no explica el porque es imposible abrirla." Dijo Lynn con un tono de voz algo molesto, o talves irritado. Ismael no pudo distinguir.

"Esa caja puede ser un arma Lynn. No sabemos que contiene, pero sabemos que funciona como una especie de traductor para algunos archivos precursores. En manos equivocadas y con los archivos correctos, podría indicar como empezar el fin del mundo."

"Sigo sin entender. Como…"

Un haz de luz inundo la habitación. La imagen de un hombre vistiendo lo que parecía ser las túnicas de un Assassin apareció.

"Él era Shay Patrick Cormac. Sin quererlo, mato a miles de personas en el terremoto de Lisboa en 1755 por interferir con un templo precursor. La localización de ese templo fue revelada gracias a que esta caja. Lo mismo paso en Haití en 1751 y en 1760 en el Ártico. Lynn, esta caja ha pasado por tantos Assassins y Templarios, y gracias a lo que sea que quieras creer, el mundo aun no a colapsado. Este artefacto, como te dije antes, puede llegar a provocar el fin del mundo."

Lynn se tragó las ganas de vomitar tras ver las imágenes de las personas muriendo en aquellos terremotos. El miedo de saber que un artefacto así estaba en el sótano de su casa le revolvía el estómago. Pero, el hecho de que fuera Ismael el que estaba bajo control de la caja le devolvía algo de tranquilidad. El fruto dejo de mostrar aquellas imágenes. Ismael bajo su mano dejando el fruto en la colcha.  
"Los tuyos. Los templarios. Aun me cuesta creer que existe gente así."

Ismael se puso de pie agarrando apoyándose en el bastón.

"Procura no revelar nada de esto Lynn. Ni siquiera a tu mujer. Al menos hasta que me vaya de la casa."

Ismael se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Ya estando a la mitad del camino de las mismas, Lynn dijo…

"Dime algo. Siquiera vas a tener en cuenta la propuesta que te hice? La de quedarte aquí. La de tener una vida normal."

Ismael se quedó quieto viendo la puerta que lo llevaría a la cocina. No dijo ni una palabra antes de seguir con su trayecto, dejando a Lynn solo en el sótano. Ismael decidió que tomar una ducha no sería una buena idea considerando que tenía que limpiar las manchas de sangre de Vanzilla. Estando ya en la sala de estar frente a la puerta de salida, rememoro lo que había pasado cuando llego a la casa Loud y los acontecimientos que ocurrieron después. Como es que Lisa sabia de las hojas ocultas y como no se dio cuenta de que ella había entrado al baño para robarlas. ¿Sería talvez el estrés mezclado con todos los otros pensamientos que lo distrajeron a tal punto de no darse cuenta que sus armas primordiales de un momento a otros ya no estaban? Se acordó del muchacho en el centro comercial. De haber tenido las hojas en sus muñecas lo habría matado. Tras mirar unos segundos a la puerta, se dio cuenta de algo. Era imposible de que no haya dejado un rastro de sangre al llegar a la casa. Se fijó en el piso, activando su vista de águila, y vio de que solo quedaba un dejo de rastro, algo que sería imperceptible al ojo normal.

"Lo limpie antes de que llegaran las niñas mientras tú y Lynn estaban abajo." Dijo Rita detrás de Ismael, sorprendiendo al Assassin.  
"Yo…"

"Soy dentista. Tuve que aprender a quitar la sangre que puede salpicar de vez en cuando."

"Realmente se lo agradezco Señora Loud."

"No lo hice por ti. Lo hice por las chicas y Lincoln."

Ambos intercambiaron miradas serias. Rita estaba de brazos cruzados viendo fijamente al Assassin, pero a la par de su seriedad, aparentaba estar triste.

"Dime algo. ¿Realmente todo ese tema de Templario es cierto? ¿Realmente tienen tanto poder sobre la humanidad?"

"Me temo que sí. Siempre han sido personas poderosas. En el antiguo Egipto, las cruzadas, los Borgia, el caribe, revoluciones, guerras. Siempre han estado ellos de por medio."

"Y como sabes todo eso? ¿Cómo sabes tanta historia?"

Ismael se quedó en silencio por unos segundos viendo el suelo. Alzo la vista de nuevo para decirle a Rita…  
"Existe una máquina que es capaz de revivir los recuerdos y las vidas de nuestros antepasados. Para ello solo se necesita un poco de ADN. Mi maestro William, tuvo un hijo que hasta donde sé, en cuestión de ADN, fue alguien muy especial pues era descendiente de grandes Assassins. William nunca me quiso decir cómo murió. Solo sé que fue secuestrado por Abstergo para ponerlo en una de esas máquinas para así, revivir las vidas de antepasados del muchacho que estuvieron en contacto con el fruto. Yo creo que el muchacho murió en manos de Abstergo hace ya unos 6 años. Creo en eso porque William desapareció por mucho tiempo en el año 2012, sin dejar rastro alguno. Talvez solo quería estar solo después de perder a su hijo. Respondiendo a su pregunta. Todos los descubrimientos que hacemos tienen que ser guardados. Gracias a mi rango tuve la oportunidad de ver las vidas de aquellos Assassins que pelearon hasta el final de sus días."

"Es más que obvio que sientes gran admiración por esos hombres."

"Si. Es gracias a ellos que mi hermandad sigue en pie…"

Ismael se detuvo un segundo a pensar en lo que dijo, recordando lo que acababa de pasar en la tele.

Después de un largo silencio intercambiando miradas, Rita dijo…

"Sugiero que te bañes antes de que acaben esa reunión. Después vas a tener que pelear para entrar a la ducha."

Sin decir nada más, Rita volvió a entrar a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejando a Ismael solo una vez más.

"Hey. Ya está más decente el sótano. Ya desempolvé el colchón, deje unas sábanas encima y guarde tu fruto en la mochila." Dijo Lynn desde la cocina mientras se limpiaba las manos.

"Lynn, enserio no debías molestarte."

"Por favor, deja de hacerte el fuerte Ismael. Tu pierna está herida y estas en mi casa. Tengo que ser un buen anfitrión. En fin, solo te pido que limpies el auto. Lo haría yo, pero ya sabes porque no puedo."

Ismael solo asintió mientras veía a Lynn entrar a su cuarto. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Lynn le deseo buenas noches a su invitado, dejándolo solo una vez más.

Ahora Ismael tenía que esperar a que todas las Louds entraran a sus habitaciones para poder limpiar el auto sin riesgo a que le descubrieran. Supuso que lo mejor sería hacerles creer que estaba dormido, así al menos no lo molestarían si ese fuera el caso. Bajo las escaleras del sótano nuevamente, olvidando por qué había subido al living en primer lugar. Tomo una silla que había en una esquina. Aun no tenía sueño, a pesar de lo agotador del día. Al bajar apago las luces, dejando que la única luz en el cuarto fuera la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventanilla. Ya sentado en la silla agarro el bastón con ambas manos, viéndolo minuciosamente. ¿Cómo es que había terminado así? Por qué Fred hizo lo que hizo, desde inculparlo por la muerte de William hasta y hasta la duda de que si era un templario. Pero, sobre todo, la pregunta que más lo carcomía era la de que iba a hacer ahora. Ahora tenía una pierna herida que difícilmente sanaría por completo, dado a que el no era alguien que se quedaba quieto. Que consecuencias traería su estadía a la casa Loud. Sin darse cuenta, tras haber meditado por tanto tiempo, se había quedado dormido en la silla. Pasaron las horas, y tras despertar, se dio cuenta de que la Luna aun alumbraba el piso del sótano. Se fijó la hora en su reloj, dándose cuenta que eran ya las 3:10. Tras estirarse un momento, se acordó de lo que tenía que hacer. Se levantó de la silla, dejando el bastón de lado pues no sentía ningún dolor. No quería que su ropa nueva quedara manchada, así que se quitó todo excepto por el jean. Subió las escaleras tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Salió de la casa sin problema alguno con las llaves del auto en mano. El aire, a pesar de frio, era soportable, al menos para el Assassin. Abrió la puerta trasera y comenzó a limpiar todo el desastre que había dejado. Los químicos por suerte eran fáciles de conseguir, y la "receta" que le enseñaron ya le había sido efectiva varias veces. Tras dejar el auto impecable, sin rastro alguno de sangre incluso usando la vista de águila, sintió que necesitaba otra ducha. Necesitaba quitarse ese olor a sudor y sangre que aun sentía en él. Entro a la casa y subió las escaleras con gran cuidado, evitando hacer sonido alguno. Una vez dentro del baño, se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior, dejándolas en el suelo. Abrió la llave de agua caliente para que el calefón comenzara a calentar. Espero unos segundos y entro a la tina. De cierta forma, se sentía raro hacer esto en una casa ajena, pero en este punto las formalidades ya no le importaban mucho. Después de ducharse, se secó y se puso solamente su ropa interior, llevando el pantalón en su mano. Salió del baño y se encontró cara a cara con Leni.

"Buenas noches señorita Leni." Dijo Ismael de manera muy cortes, cubriéndose las piernas con el pantalón.

"Por favor, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Solo dime Leni. Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Está todo bien, no necesita algo?"

"No te preocupes Leni. Solo necesitaba limpiarme es todo."

"Sabes, tu pelo esta hecho un desastre."

Ismael más que ofendido se sorprendió por la sinceridad de la muchacha. Solo pudo marcar una cara de incredulidad en su rostro.

"Dame un momento" Dijo Leni entrando al baño para sacar algo de entre las cosas. Al salir, Leni tenía en sus manos una cinta roja para cabello.

"Date vuelta"

Ismael obedeció, agachándose un poco para que Leni alcanzara a su cabeza. Sintió como la muchacha agarraba su pelo y lo llevaba atrás.

"Listo. Mírate en el espejo."

Al darse la vuelta y verse en el espejo, Ismael pudo ver como la joven le había dejado todo ese cabello desarreglado. Ahora estaba acomodado en una cola de cabella con la cinta roja envuelta.

"Muchas gracias corazón. Gracias por tu amabilidad. Eres la única junto a tu padre que me han mostrado una sonrisa desde que llegue."

"No se preocupe por eso. También le cayó bien a Lincoln. Solo deles tiempo a que se acostumbren a usted. (Bostezo). Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir. Buenas noches"

"No ibas a entrar al baño?" Pregunto Ismael algo confundido.

"Cierto. Gracias por hacerme recuerdo. Es solo que a veces me olvido de las cosas. Buenas noches." Murmullo Leni cerrando la puerta del baño.

Ismael no le dio más importancia al asunto. Bajo las escaleras hasta el sótano y se acostó en la colcha cubriéndose con las sabanas que Lynn le había dejado. Se aseguró que las hojas ocultas estuvieran donde el las había dejado. Dio un vistazo rápido a su reloj, percatándose de que eran ya las 4:00. Realmente necesitaba dormir. Cerro los ojos y se acomodó, esperando a que el sueño lo vuelva a vencer. Pero, aún quedaba en su mente esa duda que lo está matando desde hace ya unas horas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

 _Pues bien. Un capitulo mas que espero sea de su agrado. A las pocas personas que estan leyendo el fanfic, necesito pedirles una favor muy importante. Neceisto que me digan que les parece hasta ahora la historia. Si les esta pareciendo pesada, aburrida, que opinan de Ismael, ideas. Lo que sea que ustedes me quieran decir porfavor, haganmelo saber. Necesito de esa informacion para corregir mis errores y asi poderles traer algo de mayor calidad cada ves. Muchas gracias a los much s o poc s personas que leen esto y esperen el siguiente capitulo pronto. Hasta pronto._


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"El sábado empezaba como cualquier otro para Lynn Jr. 6 y media de la mañana y ella ya se encontraba despierta, lista para comenzar el día con unas vueltas corriendo la cuadra. Se cambió la ropa de dormir a una más deportiva, se amarro los tenis y salió de la casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Mientras se estiraba en la acera, escucho un jadeo viniendo del patio trasero. Pensando que era Charles o Cliff, no le dio mucha importancia hasta que se percató que Ismael estaba ahí. Él se encontraba haciendo unas lagartijas con solo el pantalón y los zapatos, dejando expuesto su torso. Ella se quedó viéndolo, quedando sorprendida de que aquel hombre tuviera un cuerpo así de definido. Se escondió tras una esquina para evitar ser vista por Ismael. Tras un rato, Ismael se levantó, inhalo y exhalo, tomo impulso y corrió hacia la pared de la casa. Lynn a punto de gritar quedo boquiabierta al ver como Ismael trepaba la casa como si de un mono se tratara. Subía y bajaba la pared agarrándose con solo la punta de sus dedos. Lynn y las demás chicas aun creían que Ismael era solo un agente de seguridad retirado, pero jamás se imaginó que podía hacer algo semejante. Tras unos momentos, Ismael trepo por completo hacia el techo de la casa Loud, parándose en el borde. Ismael abrió sus brazos, cerró los ojos y se lanzó. Ahora Lynn no pudo evitar soltar un grito al cielo pues no se había percatado del colchón tendido en el suelo, mismo colchón que ella utilizaba para practicar sus acrobacias. Ismael agitado se levantó del colchón tras escuchar los gritos de la deportista./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Que pasa?" Pregunto exaltado el Assassin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Que te pasa a ti? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar así?" Grito más fuerte Lynn./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Todos los Loud aparecieron en el patio, conmocionados por todo el griterío que habían formado Lynn Jr. e Ismael./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Que paso Ismael?" Pregunto Lynn padre cargando a Lily en sus brazos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Este psicópata se lanzó desde el techo hacia ese colchón. Pensé que él quería suicidarse o algo así. Por eso grite." Explico Lynn Jr. a sus padres./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Lynn… yo" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Ismael se quedó sin palabras. Como explicarle a la familia lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba seguro de que Lynn entendía pero los demás…br / "Solo… Estaba haciendo un poco de ejercicio. No pude dormir y pues me tome la libertad de sacar el colchón para practicar algunas acrobacias. Después me acorde de algo que hice hace mucho tiempo siendo guardia de seguridad y pues…" El assassin trataba de crear cualquier historia a la par que se ponía su polera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Realmente lamento el susto Lynn Jr. Y también les pido perdón a todos por hacerles despertar tan temprano en sábado."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Lynn suspiro, pasando a Lily a las manos de Rita./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""No te preocupes amigo. Solo… ten más cuidado."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Ismael asintió con la cabeza arrepentida mientras todos los Loud entraban de nuevo a la residencia. Lynn agarro del hombro a Ismael y le pregunto…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Trabajo de Assassin?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Je. Se podría decir que sí." Respondió Ismael/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Quiero que algún día me muestres como se hace si quieres que permanezca en silencio."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Algún día talvez Lynn."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Como quedo el auto? ¿Se destruyó?" Pregunto Lynn a Ismael tratando de cambiar el tema a la par de saber si la sangre había salido de los asientos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Si, quedo impecable. Deje las ventanas abiertas para que cualquier rastro de olor a químico se dispersara."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Bien. ¿Piensas seguir entrenando o que planeas hacer?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Ismael permaneció en silencio por unos segundos antes de responder a Lynn./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""La verdad es que me cansé un poco, además de que ya abusé lo suficiente de mi pierna. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es tomar una ducha y tratar de dormir un poco."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Como tú quieras. El desayuno estará listo a las 8."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Lynn entro a la casa, pero se detuvo en seco al percatarse de algo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Una pregunta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Lynn desde tan temprano aquí?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""No tengo la menor idea, pero considerando que llevaba una toalla con ella, podría decir que estaba yendo a darle unas vueltas a la cuadra." Respondió el Assassin desconcertado por la seriedad de Lynn al preguntarle eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Esta niña realmente nos va a matar. Sabe muy bien que no queremos que salga a correr a estas horas. Ya me va a escuchar."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Lynn, no seas muy duro con ella. Después de todo, Royal Woods a pesar de todo no es un pueblo peligroso."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Ismael, mírate." Le recrimino Lynn a Ismael. "Acuérdate de lo que paso ayer. Somos afortunados de que no apareciéramos en las noticias o algo así. Hablando de noticias, no te olvides de lo que paso ayer."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Los puños de Ismael se apretaron al recordar como los Assassins habían asesinado a aquella reportera, al camarógrafo y a los policías en plena transmisión. Lynn suspiro al ver que sus palabras habían herido o al menos molestado a su amigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Ismael. Necesito que me hagas un favor entonces."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Que necesitas."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Échales un ojo a las chicas. Sé que puede ser mucho pedir, pero…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Entiendo tu preocupación Lynn. Y créeme, es un precio barato a comparación de lo que tú me haces por mí. Además, el ejercicio me puede ser útil."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Gracias amigo. Sabía que entenderías."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Después de todo lo que está pasando Lynn, tendría que ser un necio para negarme a tu petición."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras entraban a la casa. Las gotas de sudor seguían cayendo de la cara de Ismael, dejando un rastro de gotas en el piso. El Assassin subió al baño mientras que Lynn entraba de nuevo a su habitación. Ismael no pudo evitar pensar en que podría haber metido en problemas a Lynn. Activando su vista de águila, pudo escuchar lo que pasaba bajo sus pies./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Rita comenzó a gritar "Cuanto tiempo más Lynn. Te juro que si…" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Calma Rita. Solo es hasta que su pierna sane."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Ismael se sintió mal. Pudo sentir como su pierna empezaba a arder, no por la herida, sino por la rabia de saber que por su culpa su amigo estaba en problemas. La píldora que se tomó antes de hacer ejercicio estaba empezando a perder el efecto. Su pierna empezaba a doler, razón por la cual se vio obligado a bajar las escaleras hasta el sótano solo para ir por el bastón, haciendo aún más esfuerzo para llegar al baño de nuevo. Después de usar el inodoro, entro a la ducha, se limpió y salió fresco. Vio el lazo que le había dado Leni la noche anterior para amararse el cabello. Se acordó de lo que dijo la / "También le cayó bien a Lincoln. Solo deles tiempo a que se acostumbren a usted."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"¿Habría sido talvez que el muchacho lo defendió en aquella "reunión de hermanos"? No importaba. De todas formas, solo serían unos días los que pasaría en la residencia Loud. Realmente no estaba interesado en que las chicas se acostumbraran a él. Se ató el cabello, se vistió y salió del baño, encontrándose a algunas de las hermanas Loud frente a él. Entre ellas estaba Lori mirándolo seriamente, Leni saludándolo agitando la mano a la par de mostrar una gran sonrisa y Lisa que fue la que se acercó a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Requiero de su asistencia por un breve periodo de tiempo." Dijo Lisa señalando a su cuarto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Ismael se acordó del pacto que ellos tenían. Estaba seguro que se trataba de ese experimento del que le hablo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Como se encuentra el musculo?" Pregunto la genio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Supongo que mejor. Las pastillas realmente han ayudado a disminuir el dolor."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Que le dije sobre forzar su cuerpo?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Ismael trago saliva, acordándose del show que había montado no hace mucho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Si… Creo que me deje llevar."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Ese ya no es mi problema. Ahora recuéstese sobre esta camilla."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Ismael sin pensarlo dos veces, obedeció a Lisa para después preguntar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Que vas a hacerme exactamente?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""A pesar que considero a Padre de Familia una calumnia mayúscula a nivel humorístico y psicológico, debo admitir que me dio una idea. En un episodio que fui forzada a ver, uno de los protagonistas crea una maquina capaz de simular sueños. Pues logre recrear un artefacto con un propósito similar. Necesito un sujeto de pruebas y que mejor que alguien con los dotes que usted tiene."br / Ismael quedo pasmado. Más que Lynn cuando le mostro el fruto. No podía creer que existiera alguien tan inteligente a tan corta edad. Al principio dudo de la veracidad de las palabras de Lisa, pero después de ver un casco con cientos de circuitos a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que Lisa iba enserio. br / "Ok. El proceso es el siguiente. Yo lo pondré en una simulación. Usted no sabrá que está en una simulación y pensara que está llevando un día normal en su vida. Lo que necesito estudiar es la reacción del cerebro ante los pulsos magnéticos del casco."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Lisa comenzó a escribir algunos códigos en su computadora y de un momento para otro, uno de los circuitos se fundió, haciendo que saliera humo del casco. Ismael al detectar el olor, se quito el casco rápidamente, levantándose de la camilla y alejando a Lisa del casco, protegiéndola en caso de que el casco explotara. Ismael agarra a Lily y saca a las dos niñas del cuarto. Lisa se suelta de su agarre y le dice a Ismael…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¡Necesito arreglar la maquina!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Lisa corre al cuarto y logra hacer que el casco deje de botar humo. Ismael entra en la habitación de nuevo para asegurarse de que Lisa estuviera bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Está todo bien?" Pregunto Ismael cubriendo a Lily./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Si, unos segundos más y todos mis avances se habrían perdido. Por favor, llévese a Lily. Necesito arreglar esto."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Ismael no tuvo oportunidad de decir algo pues Lisa lo empujo fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en su cara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Ja. Sera una genio pero con nada de modales. Verdad pequeña… Lily? Si, ese es tu nombre."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Ismael le toco la nariz a Lily haciendo que esta se rascara su nariz con sus pequeñas manos para después encantar al Assassin con una risa inocente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Tu inocencia pequeña Lily por desgracia no te mantendrá a salvo de nada de lo que pasa realmente. Pero ten por seguro que mientras respire, seguiré peleando para darles un mundo mejor. Tienes mi palabra, pequeña Loud."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Lily a pesar de que no entendía ni una sola palabra que decía Ismael, lo abrazo aferrándose a su brazo. Ismael conmovido se quedó viendo a la pequeña con ojos de esperanza, a la par que escuchaba los pasos de alguien subiendo las gradas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Lisa, más te vale que no…" Rita corto lo que iba a decir cuando vio a Ismael sosteniendo a Lily. Se acercó rápidamente a Ismael, quitándole a Lily de manera un poco brusca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Buenos días señora Loud."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Que paso? Escuché un alboroto y subí. ¿Porque tienes a Lily?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Ismael le explico a Rita lo que había pasado. Ella ahora más tranquila, le dio las gracias a Ismael para después volver a su recamara con Lily. Ismael ahora sin nada que hacer, decidió que el prepararía el desayuno para esa mañana. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Con mucho cuidado y apoyándose en su bastón, bajo las escaleras y llego a la cocina. Una vez ahí, puso agua a hervir, calentó los panes, exprimió jugo de naranja, etc. Ismael detuvo su actividad al pensar en cómo hacer los huevos. Mientras pensaba, escucho los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras para después entender que se trataba del muchacho de la casa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Buenos días Ismael." Dijo Lincoln rascándose el ojo para quitarse las lagañas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Buen día muchacho." Respondió Ismael dándose la vuelta para ver al muchacho sirviéndose un vaso de agua. "Está haciendo el desayuno?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Si. Quería darles una pequeña muestra de gratitud a tu familia. Hablando de eso. ¿Cómo preparo los huevos? No tengo la menor idea de cómo les gustan a tus hermanas."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Enserio. No es necesario. Déjeme ayudarlo con los huevos. Yo sé cómo consentir a mis hermanas."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Tras unos minutos el desayuno ya estaba hecho. Lincoln comenzó a poner la mesa, pero no se percató que Ismael salió de la casa sin decir algo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Unos minutos después…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Que es ese olor tan delicioso." Expreso Lynn al salir de la habitación con Rita a su lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Oh. Ismael quiso hacer el desayuno para nosotros. Lo ayude a preparar los huevos y hacer la mesa."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Y donde está el?" Pregunto Leni, desconcertada al no ver a Ismael por ningún lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Ahora que lo dices, desapareció de un momento a otro. No escuche que bajara las escaleras así que dudo que este en el sótano."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""A quién le importa. Desayunemos, tengo hambre." Dijo Lori, siendo seguida por el resto de sus hermanas, siendo Leni y Lincoln los únicos que se sintieron mal por la actitud de su hermana mayor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Vuelvo en un minuto. Quiero cerciorarme de algo." Dijo Lynn, bajando hacia el sótano. Una vez abajo, se tranquilizó al ver que el que la ropa que habían comprado el día anterior seguía ahí. Tras adentrarse un poco más, vio la mochila oculta detrás de la lavadora. Al abrirla, vio el fruto y la caja dentro. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Que estás haciendo realmente amigo." Pensó Lynn, sabiendo que Ismael volvería./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"En los barrios bajos de Royal Woods, mismo lugar donde Ismael se encontraba el día anterior./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Ismael quiso ver con sus propios ojos el lugar de los hechos del día anterior. Lugar donde Lynn lo encontró, lugar donde definitivamente la hermandad americana había desparecido, pues esos hombres no eran assassins pues habían matado a gente inocente, gente que no tenía conocimiento de la guerra que ambos bandos llevaban peleando desde hace siglos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Fred. En que te has convertido." Pensó tristemente Ismael. "Matar inocentes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Ismael saco un frasco de su bolsillo, frasco que contenía las pastillas que Lisa le había entregado día anterior. Se tomó algunas, pues sabía que no podía sentir dolor en su pierna, no ahora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Ya me tienes aquí Fred. Baja y pelea como un hombre." Grito nuestro protagonista hacia el cielo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"El sonido de algo cayendo no inmuto a Ismael, este se quedó de espaldas al sonido, con el bastón en su mano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Así que, decidiste venir viejo amigo. "Dijo Fred, quitándose la capucha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Ismael se dio vuelta para ver a los ojos al que alguna vez fue su hermano. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Respóndeme algo. ¿Que eres ahora? ¿Templario, un demente, o solo un traidor?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Ismael, solo soy alguien que quiere más. William era débil. Después de la muerte de su hijo se volvió en un cobarde. ¿No te acuerdas cuando recuperamos la caja precursora de Gramática? ¿La forma en la que William peleaba contra Berg? William ya no estaba en la condición para seguir con la hermandad. Gavin está muy ocupado en su bote junto con los demás. Vender a William a cambio de un lugar en los templarios fue la mejor decisión de mi vida."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Cualquier sonido desapareció cuando Fred dijo que él había vendido a William. La rabia en Ismael crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. La capucha cubría su cabeza. Haciendo un giro con su muñeca, la hoja oculta de Ismael salió a la luz, mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía el bastón de manera similar a la que se sostendría un hacha. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Mátenlo." Dijo fríamente Fred. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"5 assassins aparecieron en el terreno. Algunos con pistolas, otros con pistolas taser, y todos con sus hojas ocultas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Requiemscat in pace." Fueron las últimas palabras de Ismael antes de desaparecer en el humo de su bomba. Los assassins quedaron envueltos por el humo gris, todos pensando que estaban preparados para confrontar a Ismael. En cuestión de segundos, cada uno fue cayendo, dejando un charco de sangre en el suelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido Ismael." Dijo Fred con un tono burlón. "Pensé que esos hombres serían capaces de acabar con un hombre que apenas puede mover su pierna. Sal de ese humo y acabemos con esto."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Como siempre, estoy un paso por delante de ti Fred."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Fred quedo sorprendido al escuchar al que alguna vez fue su hermano detrás del clavando su hoja en su espalda. Fred quedo inmóvil por unos segundos antes de caer al suelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Maldita sea."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Ismael sostuvo la cabeza de Fred. El ambiente se volvió oscuro. Solo estaban Fred e Ismael en ese lugar oscuro. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Tu. Ismael, morirás. Todas las hermandades del mundo te quieren muerto. El fruto le pertenecerá a los templarios. El mundo será un lugar mejor."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"Acercándose al oído de Ismael, Fred pronuncio sus últimas palabras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;""Los Loud, están muertos…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-BO" style="mso-ansi-language: ES-BO;"En ese momento, Fred suspiro su último aliento. Ismael, ahora entendiendo a lo que se refería Fred, lo dejo tirado en el suelo, corriendo hacia la casa Loud, temiendo por la vida de su amigo e hijos. No permitiría que más inocentes murieran ese día./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Palabras del /Gracias amigo lector por haber leido este nuevo capitulo. Me sirve mucho el que comentes tu opinion sobre el fanfic. Dime que te parece bueno y malo de la historia hasta ahora y dame cualquier sugerencia que tengas pues siemrpe las recibire bien. Nos vemos en la siguiente parte./p 


End file.
